Emergency
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: On vacation in New York Suzette Miller was visiting her baby brother and took him to a WWE live event; she catches the eye of the Shield's enforcer Roman Reigns. How close will they get to each other before the night is over and after the night is over? (Multiple OC's and Wrestlers)
1. Ch 1 An Interesting Night

**Chapter 1** – An Interesting Night

Suzette walked down the steps of the infamous Madison Square Garden arena in New York City. She was following her baby brother Braden down the stairs. She chuckled as he raised his arms in the air with a grunt.

"YEAH!" Braden shouted and heard another group of fans down at ring side answer back with a Yeah of their own. "I can't believe you got my friends tickets too Suz."

Suzette shook her head. "Oh I already know I'm going to regret coming tonight, but we haven't been to an event since we were younger. So in true Double Trouble form Happy Birthday." Their parents had called them double trouble since they were little and the nickname just sort of stuck. Suzette's jade eyes scanned the crowd as Braden welcomed his buddies with fist bumps and one armed bro-hugs. She'd actually gotten their ringside seats for a steal on E-Bay. She pulled her fingers through her waist length dark auburn hair hair as she checked her watch. They still had 10 minutes before it started.

Braden watched as his sister sat in her seat waiting for the show to start. He walked over and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you so much, sis." He sat next to her as his buddies all cut up and laughed.

Suzette smiled softly. "So you're officially 21 what are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

"Settle down with Lisa and start a family; eventually." A devious smirk playing on his lips. He would tell her his secret after the wrestling event.

* * *

Dean Ambrose was wrapping his wrists in the Shield locker room. They had the monitor on and were watching as the crowd got themselves psyched up. Hell they were probably just as adrenaline hyped as the wrestlers and diva's themselves. His blue/grey eyes went to the door as he watched Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins his stable mates walk through the door fully geared carrying water bottles. He nodded. "Thanks bro." As he caught the two bottles Roman tossed to him. He drank one and the other would go on his hair just before they headed to the ring. "Can you guys hear that crowd? They are primed and ready."

"Fucking right!" Seth crowed out.

Roman chuckled with a nod of his own, pulling his wrist wraps on since wristbands didn't work for him. His jet black hair hung in wet waves down his back and over his broad shoulders, already in his Shield gear. Black tactical vest, dark grey top beneath and black cargo pants with black boots. Each member of the Shield was different and had their own style, but when they were in the ring they stood as one. It was as if they had a mind of their own. "Come on boys, we're up first tonight." His deep voice resonated around the room, watching Dean and Seth nod as they headed out of the door to kick off the show.

* * *

**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta - Shield**

Suzette's head snapped up as music started blasting through the speakers. "Who the hell?" She mumbled as she looked up at her twin when they both stood up and watched three guys in tactical gear descending the stairs of the arena through the crowd.

"They are the Shield sis. Clearly you haven't been watching for a while." Braden chuckled.

Suzette's jade eyes watched as the three very large men nonchalantly stalked by and jumped the barricade next to the one she had been leaning on. "Wow they are huge." She wasn't any slouch. She was 5'9" with some muscle, but her brother was 6'3" and 250lb of scary built body. The last guy to bring up the rear she almost swallowed her tongue when his piercing grey eyes locked with hers for a few beats before she watched as he jumped over the barricade landing on his feet like a cat. 'Just breathe Suz – you don't even know the man.'

* * *

The jade eyed beauty made something inside of Roman ignite, a feeling he hadn't experienced in quite some time. He didn't have a girlfriend, just a baby momma by the name of Jessica. They shared a beautiful daughter named Leila, who had just recently turned 5 years old and she was Roman's entire universe. Every time he stepped in the ring, Leila was all he thought about, but tonight was different. They did their promo and Roman kept glancing over at the woman every couple minutes while Dean ran his mouth on the microphone. He was the Shield's voice – not that Roman minded. He hated giving promos. When they finished with the first segment of the night, Roman made his way back through the crowd and passed by the jade beauty again, wondering how he could meet her after the show without coming off as a psycho. He'd have to ponder it since the show had only begun.

Seth wasn't blind. He could tell something or someone had caught the big man's attention. Seth tapped his fist on Roman's shoulder. "Hey are you alright man? You didn't seem like you were completely there just now." He asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Roman blatantly lied and suddenly stopped, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly. "Look, hypothetically speaking, if you brought someone to the show or someone you knew came to the show, how would you get them backstage?" He watched Seth's eyebrow slowly rise practically into his hairline and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Never mind, forget it."

"Well, when Imani comes to visit me whenever we're in Tampa for a show, she has a backstage pass. Though I do remember the first night she came to a show and I had to ask the bosses for a pass for her. They told me to go to Arn Anderson and he gave me one right away. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I'll be back in a few." Roman took off down the hallway, leaving behind a perplexed Seth.

* * *

Suzette sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched the guys hop back over the barricade and go back through the crowd as they disappeared into the back of the arena again. He had to of been the most beautiful man she's ever seen. That full sleeved tribal tattoo was intricate and crazy looking. She was curious what exactly it represented.

"See something you like Suz?" Braden whispered in her ear and chuckled at her reaction. She spun around and punched him in the shoulder and called him a 'jerk' through clenched teeth. "Jesus sis, you still pack a mean punch." He chuckled harder as he rubbed his shoulder. "You wanna come with me to get a beer?"

"I'll come with you, but I'm get water since I'm driving. So who exactly were those guys again?" She asked as she followed her brother back up the steps to concession. Braden chuckling at her the whole way as he explained who the Shield were.

Braden saw his sister looking at the 'Rise Above Cancer' shirts. "Which one you want?" He asked as he pulled his wallet out.

Suzette looked up at her brother. "I kind of like the one with the dogs on it."

Braden chuckled. "Yea you would pick out the Shield one by complete coincidence since I noticed that big bastard staring at you when he hopped the barricade both times."

Suzette looked down at the shirt and laughed. "Yea I guess. It was so weird. I felt like I've known him all my life. You know like that whole six degrees of separation." She watched as her brother handed over the cash. "Thanks bro." She pushed up on her red sneaker covered feet and kissed his cheek and couldn't help laughing when he rolled his eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her as they walked over to grab the beer and her water.

* * *

"That her, Reigns?"

Roman nodded, folding his arms in front of his massive chest. "Just make some shit up about a contest being held for fans and she's the lucky winner. The guy she's with can tag along too." He said as an afterthought, his eyes locked on the jade beauty and felt his dick jump in his cargo pants as soon as the lady behind the counter handed over the Shield's Rise Above Cancer t-shirt. Her beautiful eyes glittered at it and he chuckled when she slipped it over her head, fighting back a groan watching her remove the top she originally had on without showing off anything. Now THAT was a brave woman and one he wanted to get to know on a more personal level.

* * *

Suzette's eyes widened as a man approached her and introduced himself as Arn Anderson. He definitely didn't need ANY introduction! The man was one of the 4 horsemen. He asked to see her ticket and her brothers. Once he looked over the tickets and compared them to a couple of ticket stubs in his other hand he informed them he won a fan appreciation contest to go back stage and meet some of the Superstars. Arn gave them specific instructions for after the show ended they were to stay in their seats and someone from security would come to escort them back stage. Suzette nodded in understanding as she followed her brother back to their seat.

Braden shook his head. "I'm so going to have to make your birthday better than this one, but there's definitely no topping it." They got back to their seats. "Do you really have to go home tomorrow?" He asked as he poked out his bottom lip; knowing it always worked on her.

Suzette palmed his cheek before she shoved his head to the side. "Yea I have to get back to work on Friday. Vacation was fun while it lasted. Well everything but the damn cold. I miss the heat of Florida." Her eyes went to the ring as they continued to watch the matches getting their conversation in when they could. She was curious if the 'Shield' guys would be coming out again; still not believing she actually picked their shirt out of the hundreds that were there.

* * *

"It's done, Reigns. You owe me big for this."

Roman grinned with a nod and shook Arn Anderson's hand. "Thanks man, I appreciate this. So you played it off as a contest?"

Arn nodded, eyeballing the younger man skeptically. "I'm going to safely assume you're doin' this for the young lady. Because I don't see you swingin' the other way."

"Definitely not and yes it's her. Thanks again." He took off when an announcement came over backstage he had 5 minutes to get up to the entrance for their 6 man tag match that night.

* * *

**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta - Shield**

Suzette's head snapped up once again taking her focus off her phone and getting some good pictures of her brother and his buddies as they yelled, hollered and screamed as the Shield boys made their way down the steps and through the crowd once again. She stood up as she pushed her phone into her back pocket of her jeans and buttoned the pocket so no one could mess with her phone. She watched as the big guy leaped over the barricade again with agility and landed gracefully. She didn't realize a guy that big could be that graceful. She watched as he flipped his hair back and his eyes locked with hers. She could've sworn he winked at her.

A blushed crept into her cheeks as her brother noticed and nudged her. Apparently she wasn't imagining that. She pinched her brother's side for pointing it out; then laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the stop of her head.

Not able to stop himself from winking at the jade eyed beauty, Roman quickly got back into character and got in the ring with his stable mates. He could kill Dean sometimes for being irresponsible, especially since the man nearly missed their cue to come out for the match. Once the match was underway, Roman watched as Dean started the match off like always, then Seth got in and finally he was tagged in against Rey Mysterio.

Jade eyes stayed on the large man with the silky black hair down the middle of his back. His jaw was chiseled out of stone; hell what was she thinking his BODY was chiseled out of stone. She watched as he threw around Rey-Rey in a show or brute strength, which was definitely hot to her. She leaned on her elbows on the barricade as she chewed her thumb nail but kept her eyes on the man who seemed to be making the temperature of the arena size past a hundred degrees. She could almost hear ovaries exploding all over the building right now.

His two stable mates were ovary explosion worthy as well, but there was something about the man with the sleeve tattoo from shoulder to wrist on his right arm. As the Shield's music rang out through the arena signifying they had won she smiled softly and clapped with her brother. She turned and picked up her t-shirt she'd changed out of and pulled it through her side belt loop not wanting to leave it behind. She sat down in her seat and crossed her legs at the knee; right over left as she watched her brother say bye to his friends as they filed out before going back over and sitting next to her.

* * *

Roman was the first one in the shower before Seth and Dean could blink, washing his hair and body from sweating during the match. He didn't want to meet the jade eyed beauty stinking up a storm. That would be a major turn-off to her. He was quick and jumped out of the shower, brushed out of his hair and changed into a pair of blue jeans with a short sleeved black t-shirt that had some kind of silver design etched in the front of it. Pulling his hair back in a loose bun at the nape of his neck, Roman tied his sneakers and snapped his head up when a knock sounded at the Shield dressing room. She was here. It had to be her. Seth and Dean had already taken off back to the hotel already. Squaring his shoulders, Roman stood up and rumbled out 'come in' in the deepest voice he could muster up, his heart nearly stopping when the door opened.

Suzette chewed her bottom lip as she followed the security guard around the back. She felt like a mouse compared to the guys that working in, around and for this company. Actually she felt downright tiny. They stopped in front of a door and the guard knocked and she felt her mouth go dry when she heard a deep voice say 'come in'. She followed the guard into the room.

"Here's the contest winner Mr. Reigns." Tony stated. "Suzette Miller, this is Roman Reigns."

Suzette smiled softly as she extended her hand. "Umm Mr. Reigns its really nice meeting you. My brother would be here with us but I lost him about ten doors back due to him having a crush on Aksana. I'm pretty sure she's got him pinned to the floor right now with a knee to his head for touching her." She laughed softly.

She had a sense of humor, which was definitely a turn-on for Roman when it came to women. "Call me Roman. Mr. Reigns is my father, at least to most." He took her small hand in his and pulled her closer than she was probably comfortable with. Suzette. Such a beautiful name, Roman thought, his grey eyes piercing jade like they had during his match earlier during the show. "It's nice to meet you, Suzette." Her name flowed off his tongue in a seductive caress and Roman watched her eyes widen slightly, chuckling from low in his throat. "Do you want me to go save your brother or do you want to spend some time alone with me?"

Suzette bit her bottom lip as she felt a shockwave zip up her right arm when he shook her hand and pulled her closer to him. She looked up and his grey eyes were glittering back at her. "No he's a big boy he can take care of himself. If he needs me I'm sure he'll scream."

"I know this is probably going to sound really strange but would you like to go get something to eat?" Roman asked never taking his yes from her hypnotizing jade orbs.

Suzette smiled softly. "It doesn't really sound all that strange. I need to go find my brother first, but I could definitely eat."

Roman smiled as he offered his right arm to her; his right arm felt tingly as he felt her slip her hand into the crock in the bend of his arm as her soft fingers touched his tattooed bicep.

What started out as a birthday present for her baby brother was suddenly turning into an interesting night for her; a VERY interesting night indeed.


	2. Ch 2 Cold & Alone

**Chapter 2** – Cold & Alone

Roman and Suzette walked into the cafeteria and Roman grunted, being tackled by both of his cousins. "Goddamn it, come on you two!"

Suzette couldn't help laughing at the twins antics with their cousin; it was clear they were VERY close as a family. A few seconds later and a squeal slipped from her lips as she was lifted off the floor and spun in a single circle. She spun on her heels and socked Braden in the arm. She knew it was him. He always managed to do it to her when she least expected it. "Jerk!"

Braden chuckled deeply as he rubbed his shoulder. "Jeez, remind me not to teach you self-defense anymore sis."

"You've been scaring the crap out of me for years. It's about time I have somewhat of a defense against you." She pushed her hands into her back pockets. "Roman and I were going to get a bite to eat. He has ensured my safe return to you." She handed over the car keys. "And before you go all parental unit on me; I'm older than you and yes my cell is fully charged."

Braden squared his shoulders as he looked at Roman Reigns. "I trust you with my sister but I will warn you right now, I don't care how big you are, if she has a hair out of place you'll be on the receiving end of my foot in your ass." It was a clear warning. She was his only sister and wouldn't tolerate anything less than full respect.

Suzette laughed as she shook her head. "Braden was that necessary?" She asked as she watched him nod.

The man had balls of steel and was fiercely protective of his sister that much was obvious. Roman understood that completely because he was the same way with his older sisters. Older they were, but he was twice their size and anyone who screwed with them answered to him. "I'll be a complete gentleman. You have my word, Braden." He winked down at Suzette and extended his hand to her. "Come on gorgeous, let's get out of here and get something to eat. As good as the catering is, most of it is most likely gone thanks to the pigs I work with. Catch you guys later." He waved at his cousins and rolled his eyes at their cat calls, laughing when Jonny's wife, Trinity, smacked him upside his head. "I owe you one, Trin!"

"No problem, big guy! Enjoy yourself!" Trinity called as she laughed when Jonny gave her the stink eye.

* * *

Suzette really enjoyed meeting everyone especially Roman's twin cousins. They were a riot. Her jade eyes went from the passenger window to the giant man sitting behind the steering wheel of the rented Chevy Tahoe. "I'm really sorry about Braden. He's been over protective since we were kids. I might be older but he's definitely the more protective one."

A chill zipped through her. "Jeez I can't wait to get back to the warmth of Florida. This cold is too much for me." She never even noticed that her eyes went to the pattern on his right arm, but she really liked it. Her hand subconsciously went out as she lightly touched the soft tattooed skin. "I'm not sure what it is about this pattern, but it draws me in." She admitted out loud.

Roman felt a shiver shoot up his tattooed sleeved arm and trickled down his spine at her soft touch, fighting back a groan. "It's Samoan tribal – family tradition." He rumbled, pulling out of the parking lot and drove down the street to a local diner he knew of. They'd been in this area a few times throughout the year to wrestle, so the wrestlers familiarized themselves with places to eat.

"I'm with you as far as the warmth goes, I miss Florida too. I can't believe you live in Tampa. You haven't met Seth yet, but he resides there too with his girlfriend. And Pensacola is 6 hours away, but I've been thinking of relocating to Tampa." Did he really just admit that out loud? It was far too soon to be divulging that kind of information to Suzette. "So has anyone died on your watch being an EMT?"

Wow, his conversation skills SUCKED! He kept that thought to himself.

Suzette watched as he pulled into the parking lot of a nice little after hour's diner and killed the engine. Before he had a chance to move she slid her hand down his forearm and gripped his big hand in hers. "Don't be so nervous big guy. Besides I'm not shy about anything in my life. It's pretty much an open book." She smiled trying to put him more at ease. "And no I've never lost anyone on my watch; I refuse. I didn't go through the training and certification to lose anyone for any reason. I don't care if I have to work on the person from the time of pick up to delivery at the ER. I will NEVER call time of death; ever."

They got out and walked into the diner.

* * *

Roman sat across from Suzette; staring at her jade orbs. "I have a confession to make now that you've agreed to come out to eat with me." When her brow quirked, Roman rubbed his hands nervously and took a deep breath. "The contest think you think you won…it's false. I just wanted to meet you and didn't know how else to go about doing it without freaking you out or scaring you off."

"I should probably let you know that your confession…really isn't a confession at all even though it is one of the sweetest ways a guy has ever tried to meet me before. I don't freak out easy and I don't scare easy. And you'll have to let Arn know he was the misfire in your elaborate scheme to meet me. When he checks the tickets next time it would help if his ticket stubs actually said WWE on the back and not Century Theater. Apparently he went to see Frozen last night and enjoyed it so much he didn't throw the stubs away." She couldn't help as she laughed again.

"Damn it, Arn." Roman grumbled good-naturedly, thankful Suzette didn't think he was some kind of lunatic. Got she had a great laugh…One he wouldn't mind having more of in his life.

The two ate dinner and Roman invited Suzette back to his hotel to have some coffee at the coffee shop in the lobby. Suzette had no problem doing it. For some reason she felt she could trust him. There was something about him that made her feel safe.

* * *

An hour later Roman was standing in the lobby as they continued to laugh and talk. Roman suddenly couldn't think of nothing more than kissing this woman. They'd spent the better part of the last 3 hours eating laughing and just having a damn good time. He suddenly stepped forward as he cupped her cheeks and capture her lips.

Silence filled the air and space between them as Suzette swore her whole body went numb at the first taste of his lips on hers and when his tongue swiped her bottom lip and she gasped, his tongue snaked its way into her mouth caressing her in way she never thought one person's tongue could do.

Roman heard the elevator doors ding as they opened to the side of them and he felt his feet start moving and taking Suzette with him as the couple made it into the elevator and the doors closed. His eyes looked over and he pushed the number to his floor. His hands went to the back of her thighs as he lifted her and felt her long jean encased legs wrap around his muscular waist and pressed her against the wall.

Once Roman got off the elevator; he kept Suzette wrapped around his body as he got to his room and inside. Between the door and bed clothes were strewn all over the joint.

Roman crawled up her body, capturing her mouth with his. Suzette moaned against him and spread her thighs while his cock brushed against her quivering sex, both of them groaning at the friction. "Do you have protection?" He murmured against her mouth, pulling back enough to stare in those cloudy lust filled jade eyes and slid his hands up and down her outer thighs just to feel her soft skin.

Suzette could barely think straight when she felt his erection rubbing against her slick opening. He asked her if she had protection…protection for what; ants, wasps, burglars?

Oh God idiot!

Her brain finally caught up with his brain. "I'm on birth control but if you would feel better; there's condoms in my purse. I'm clean I get tested once a year during my CPR certification courses." She wanted to put his mind at ease just so he had a piece of mind and knew she had no diseases. She reached over and pulled her purse from the floor where it had landed and handed him a foil packet. "Here piece of mind. You don't have to but if you want too."

Roman took the foil packet and tossed it over his shoulder, trusting this woman wholeheartedly with anything she said. Birth control was enough; he'd been with women with only birth control and refused to wear a condom unless he absolutely had to. He wanted to feel her pussy wrap around him completely and condoms prevented that euphoric feeling. "I've got a peace of mind with you in general, Suzette." He rumbled, kissing her before she could protest and slowly began pushing past her slick wet folds, his mouth leaving hers to trail down her jaw to her neck and chest, taking his time so he didn't hurt her. It would take a minute or two for her to acclimate to his massive girth.

Suzette felt him pushing into her body as he caught her lips in a passion filled kiss. Her hands came up as her fingers wrapped around his biceps. God this man's arms were amazing. The feeling of his erection stretching her delicate tissues around him was almost too much too take in one sitting. Her eyes locked with Roman's as she bit her bottom lip and panted softly feeling herself adjust and accommodate his large girth. It should have been illegal for a man to be as big as he was. "Roman…" She moaned softly as her fingertips softly slid across his chest and up to his neck as her knees pressed against the sides of his big body. Her hands slid around his body to the expanse of his back and slid low to the curve in the middle if his back before sliding further down and squeezing his backside and taking him further into her body. She kissed his lips softly.

"Mine." Roman growled against her mouth and snapped his hips forward to fully bury himself to the hilt inside her willing body, loving how her nails dug slightly into his backside. There was no way he'd let Suzette slip through his fingers now, not when he just found her and they were currently in bed together. He loved the feeling of her walls tightening around him and couldn't believe how tight she was, nearly losing his breath. Her whimpers didn't fall on deaf ears and Roman was afraid he'd hurt her, that was until she rolled her hips against his cock. "Jesus Suzette, baby don't move or this'll be over faster than both of us want…"

Suzette couldn't help laugh at Roman's request. She wrapped her hands around his biceps. "C'mon baby, you're going to have to move eventually or we'll get nothing done." She pulled slowly to take move of his weight onto her body. She ran her fingers through his silky raven hair and rolled her hips against his pelvis once more time and laughed when Roman growled her name. "Mmmm that's my big man; growl for me again. I like to hear you growl." Her fingernails slid from his hair down the expanse of his solid chest to his abs before letting her hands go directly back to his well sculpted backside again and she gave him a pinch. Oh yea she was definitely feeling playful. She wanted his man in every way possible.

He chuckled darkly at her playfulness, the sound rumbling like thunder in the far distance emanating deep in his chest. "As you wish, gorgeous." He growled again and finally moved when it felt as though her pussy wasn't suffocating him any longer, groaning at how wonderful it felt. "Oh fuck…" Roman hissed, pulling his cock out to the point of leaving just the head inside of her and thrust forward, crashing into her body once again. "Oh yeah, goddamn you feel so fucking good…" He grunted, picking up the pace a little and then stopped, having a better position in mind. Raising both of her legs up to drape over his muscular shoulders, Roman plunged back in her hot depths and loved the sound of Suzette crying out in sheer ecstasy. At this angle, Roman penetrated her much deeper and made the bout more intense.

"Oh God Roman…" Suzette cried out when he moved her legs to his shoulders. Her hands wrapped around his wrists as he used his arms for leverage to hold himself up off of her. She let her hands slid up his arms and to his chest were was directly behind her calves as she pinched his nipples and smirked when he growled at her again. "Mmmm told you I liked to hear you growl baby." This man was so deep inside of her body she was sure he would never find his way out; not that she was complaining. The snapping of his hips as he kept a steady pace. She pushed him away and he growled at her once again and she couldn't help laughing softly. She moved around and turned her ass towards him as she looked over her right shoulder at him. She crocked a finger at him and watched as he practically stalked to her as his pelvis bumped into her naked rear. She leaned over slightly and wiggled her ass against his erection.

"Gorgeous, you're asking for it." Roman growled in a warning and gripped her hips, sliding his cock home once more. Yes, this was a much better position. If Roman thought the earlier one was deeper, this was about as deep as he could possibly go inside her body. The deeper and harder the better. She obviously hadn't been thoroughly fucked in a while and Roman was only too happy to do it. He would fuck her so hard, her pussy would be numb from his balls slapping against her lips. Smirking when she wiggled her ass again, Roman squeezed both checks and leaned down, sinking his teeth into one of them. He heard her squeal out and chuckled against her soft skin, reaching around to start stroking her throbbing sex. "You're not the only one in a playful mood, baby…"

"Ugh!" Suzette groaned when he started to stroke her. She stayed on her knees and felt his free hand grip her hip as he was pistoning in and out of her body. She felt as though she couldn't get close enough to him. She grabbed her headboard with one hand as her free hand covered his on her hip as she pulled it up her torso and around her ribcage. Feeling the power behind his thrusts and the way his arms felt around her body was just fueling the fire within her body that much more! Feeling his pelvic as it bounced off her rear was almost too much for her to take…but she would. "Oh God you feel so good inside of me baby." Suzette whimpered. The power that laid within him was making her head foggy.

"Goddamn, so do you…" Roman was holding back from really powering in and out of her because he didn't want to split Suzette in half. He would've too had he used anymore power. Her whimpers fueled his desire and blood, making him grip her hip harder while maintaining the pace. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh bounced off the bedroom walls as they began soaring to heights only they could reach together. Growling uncontrollably, Roman leaned down to slide his tongue up the middle of her spine and back down, his other hand still stroking her bundle of nerves. "Cum for me, Suzette…I wanna feel you coat my cock…"

Suzette had started pushing back against Roman's thrusts forward when felt his hand slid between her thighs as his index finger and thumb pinched her clit. Just the sensation alone with him powering in and out of her body was enough to make her suddenly fall apart in his arms as both of her hands grabbed the rod iron head board. "ROMAN!" Her climax ripped through her body but she continued to push back wanting Roman to feel as much pleasure as he was giving her. She felt his mouth on the spot between her neck and left shoulder as he growled against her glistening skin. It wasn't long after she felt Roman starting to jerk inside of her body and then suddenly the rush of warmth as he spilled his seed into her.

Roman held onto Suzette while they both collapsed on the bed, making sure to do it on her side so he didn't crush her small body. He rolled them both over to where she was spooned up against him and buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily along with her. Their hearts pounded vigorously together and their bodies were coated in a fine sheen of sweat. He didn't expect their coming together to be as explosive as it was which made him all the more attracted to her. If he wasn't careful, Roman knew he would fall in love with this woman and wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do because of his job. "Damn…" He grunted a few minutes later, tightening his arms around her waist and stroked her flat stomach gently with his long fingers. "That was quite a workout."

"Yea I feel like I just ran my normal 15 miles." She joked.

Suzette could seriously feel Roman's heart beating in time with her as his chest was pressed against her back. She couldn't figure out why she had sex with him. She never had sex THIS fast with a guy before. She always made them sweat it out for 3 or 4 weeks if they lasted that long they were usually keepers…at least for a little while.

They both passed out too spent to move from the sex.

When Suzette woke up in the morning; the bed was cold and she was alone.


	3. Ch 3 Go To Hell

**Chapter 3** – Go To Hell

Cold and alone…

It had been a month since Suzette had her fling with Roman Reigns from the WWE. Her brother had asked her about their evening and she lied to him and told him she had a great time. Technically it was only a little white lie she had a great time the whole night until she woke up the following morning alone.

Granted Roman left her a note stating he had an early flight and left his phone number for her to call him. She called him twice and left a message but he'd never called her back. Not that she was surprised. She'd had a feeling when she left the second message he would never call her back. She couldn't understand why someone would take the time to get to know someone and not have anything come from it.

Suzette rolled her eyes as she stood at the counter at Tampa Memorial Hospital filling out the paperwork on the patient they had just transported in. She sipped her Mocha McCafe; trying to will the caffeine into her veins.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Suz…"

"Suz…"

"SUZETTE!"

Her jade eyes snapped open as Suzette was jolted out of her cozy slumber from the back of the ambulance. She'd climbed in back once her night had slowed down and she'd decided a cat nap on the padded gurney was in order. She looked up into the sparking amber eyes of Dr. Adalyn Armstrong. Suzette groaned as she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

Suzette and Adalyn had been close friends for the last couple of years. They'd met when Suzette was higher by American Medical Response (AMR) as an EMT. They were strictly assigned to Tampa Memorial.

Adalyn wasn't stupid. She saw the change in Suzette immediately. The day she'd come back from her New York vacation and helping her baby brother celebrate his 21st birthday. She started badgering Suzy for details as to what was going on with her. Finally one night after work they shared a huge bottle of wine and Suzette had broken down and told Adalyn what had transpired between her and one of the professional wrestlers. Adalyn didn't know what to say or how to console her; she just did the best she could as her friend cried with her head in her lap. That was about 3 weeks ago and every time she saw her now she seemed to be a little more withdrawn and that just wasn't how Suzette was.

Whoever this Roman Reigns asshole was he'd clearly gotten to her friend mentally and needed his ass kicked.

And she didn't mind volunteering for the position!

Suzette watched as Adalyn climbed into the back of the ambulance that was backed up to the ambulance bay dock at the Emergency room entrance. Suzette accepted the mocha latte her friend handed her before quirking an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Adalyn shook her head. "I'm just wondering when you're going to let this asshole go and return to your normal carefree self? I mean it's been a month Suz."

Suzy rolled her eyes. "I know it's been a month. It's just kind of hard for me to spend 3 hours getting to know someone, an hour or so sexing it up with them and falling asleep in their arms only to wake up alone."

Adalyn nodded. "I can understand it. I really can; I just wanna kick his ass for you."

Suzy couldn't help laughing as she continued to sip the hot caffeinated liquid her friend gave her. "God what time is it?" She asked as she stretched.

Adalyn checked her watch. "It's almost 11:30, it's slow as hell tonight in the ER; which my feet are thankful for. What time are you off?" She asked her friend as she sipped her white mocha latte.

Suzy re-did her ponytail trying to get her hair out of her face and somewhat tamed. "I'm off at 3, then I'm going home to get some sleep and I have a hair appointment with Imani at 3pm; she needs to get rid of my dead ends and fix my layers."

Adalyn smiled. "I need to get in to see her in the next couple of weeks my dead ends look like straw."

Suzette's head snapped up when she heard feet approaching fast. Jennifer her ambulance driver and Sam the other EMT in the back with her were jogging towards the back of the rig; she'd been shift team mates with them for the last two years and they always made it work. Jennifer and Mike were married, but you wouldn't know it when they were on the job. They were nothing but professional when it came to working together.

"What's up guys?" Suzette asked curiously.

"We've got a call at 401 Channelside Drive. A possible broken leg and possible concussion." Jennifer informed Suzy as she hopped off the ambulance bay and jumped into the front seat.

Mike slid to a stop. "Sorry to kick you out on your break doc. We'll be back shortly."

Adalyn smiled softly as Mike took her hand and helped her out of the ambulance as he climbed in the back. "No problem you're bringing me job security. I'll see y'all when you get back." She closed both doors and banged the palm of her hand on the window signaling Jennifer she could haul ass.

"Were going to the Tampa Bay Times Forum arena? Why would we need to go there…there's no sporting events there." Suzette inquired. She knew there was nothing going on at the arena that night so her interest was piqued.

Mike scoffed. "The WWE is in town tonight. One of their wrestlers was thrown over the top rope and was hurt pretty bad."

Suzette sighed heavily.

And the hits just keep on coming.

* * *

Suzette had loaded up her cargo pants with medical supplies as she watched Mike get the stretcher/gurney ready to port the wrestler from their trainer's room to the back of their ambulance. She felt the ambulance slow as Jennifer turned it around and backed up to the back of the building.

"The trainers office is right inside the back door, they are expecting you two." Jennifer called to the back for Suzy and Mike.

Suzy threw the double doors open and watched as Mike jumped out and pulled the gurney out; she turned and saw the door marked 'trainer's room'. She pushed the door open and could hear someone groaning and hissing in pain. She followed the curve in the doorway and could see a guy with part blonde hair and part dark brown in head to toe riot gear. She already recognized him and when a deep voice emanated in the room.

"Bro take some calming breathes the ambulance will be here soon."

Suzy's jade eyes went to the right as she saw none other than Roman Reigns standing there with his other team mate. As soon as his grey eyes went from his team mate lying on the exam table to Suzette she rolled her eyes and brought her attention to his team mate. She still had a job to do and it came first.

Suzette stepped up to the exam table as Mike got the gurney in and parked next to the table and adjusted it so it was level. "Sir what's your name?"

"Seth Rollins." He murmured with a groan afterwards holding his left knee.

"Okay Mr. Rollins my name is Suzette; I'm going to ask you some clarification questions just to make sure your mind is functioning the way it needs to be." She heard him mumble out 'ok' before she started. "Okay dispatch told us you were thrown over the top rope and you hurt your knee and hit your head. Are you seeing any types of spots or obstructions in your vision sweetie?" She asked as she moved to the head of the table and checked the back of his head and shined her pin light to check for a concussion.

"I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary. I bumped my head on a padded barricade and I have the beginnings of a slight headache, but I can already tell I don't have a concussion. My knee buckled when I landed and it felt like is dislocated, but I was able to stand up and walk to the back. Now it just feels like an ice pick is in it." Seth advised.

"Okay good. I am loving your mental clarity. On a scale of one to ten with one being the lowest and ten being the highest what's your pain level at?" Suzette asked.

"Can I pick a different number babe?" Seth asked as he looked over at the jade eyed beauty.

"Sure go for it." Suzette couldn't help laughing.

"I would say 15 because I swear to God right now – if I had any money buried in mayonnaise jars in my back yard I would draw you a fuckin map right now. Sorry for the cussing." Seth stated through clenched teeth as another pain zipped around his sore knee.

"That's fine sweetie. You know they say cussing raises your pain tolerance by 50%. So cuss away sweetie. You're not saying anything I've never heard. I encourage it." Suzy stated as she winked down at the man writhing in pain.

"Suz, were ready to move him over to the gurney." Mike advised.

Suzy nodded as she moved up to the head of the table again. "Okay Mr. Rollins, we're going to have you move over and well get you loaded into the ambulance and I want to take a look at that knee. Can I cut your pants?" She asked as she watched as he slowly moved over and pushed him up to a sitting up position but reclining at a 45 degree angle.

"I have more pants cut away." Seth stated. Why did this girl look and sound so familiar to him?

Suzy nodded as she strapped Seth down on the gurney and hit the walkie-talkie on her shoulder letting Jennifer know they would be coming out in a few. "If you need something for the pain sweetie you let me know. I'm going to get the pant leg off you and well splint it, mobilize it and ice it if we need to." She wanted to keep him informed so none of it came as a shock to him.

Seth nodded. "I don't think I need anything for the pain just yet. But thanks for offering."

Suzy nodded as Mike kicked the break release on the gurney. She looked over at Roman and his other team mate as they passed. "Tampa Memorial..." She stated before she walked out of the room and got in the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Dean looked over at Roman who had his head down the whole time the EMT chic was taking care of Seth. He nudged Roman to see what kind of reaction he could get and Roman just shook his head negatively. Dean watched as the dark auburn haired EMT took off out of the arena with the best friend and brother.

"Isn't that the chic you were banging in New York?" Dean asked bluntly.

Roman sighed heavily as his hand tore through his long raven locks before pushing off from the wall. "Let's go Captain Obvious. We need to get to the hospital to be there for our brother."

Dean chuckled. "That is her; isn't it? I noticed how she rolled her eyes when she saw you standing there and you avoiding eye contact…Not to mention those killer green eyes of hers. Kind of like green death rays shooting out and burning your dick off. Hey quick question…do it feel like your dick fell off in your boxer/briefs?"

"Oh my God Shut the fuck up bro." Roman growled at his best friend. "Yea that's the girl I had sex with in New York. No I don't feel the loss of my pecker though I'm sure she wouldn't mind if it got gangrene turned black and fell off after the way I left her; not that I blame her. I was a dick and it was a dick move."

"Yea it really was." Dean stopped and jumped back slightly and threw his hands up when Roman stopped and snapped a snarl in his direction. "Hey I'm not going to not agree with you. You know what you did was fucked up."

"Yea but could you not agree with that fact so fast; or rub it in…dick." Roman snapped before turning back and heading down the hallway.

This was going to be a long night if he had to see Suzette again.

Of all the places she could've showed up. He should've known it would be her to come get Seth. God she looked beautiful even in her work uniform. Who knew cargo pants could make your ass look that good. Maybe that was why all the Shield fan-girls went so crazy over them. Good asses and cargo pants. He felt like the world's biggest asshole for leaving the way he had. Suzette called him twice and even left two messages and she never called again.

God he was a dick!

* * *

Suzy had gotten from Seth's mid-thigh pants to his boot cut off as she straightened his leg and splinted it. She felt around gently and could hear him growl and hiss at the sore spots, which she did apologize about hitting. She packed his knee in ice packs. "I honestly don't feel any rips or tears in or around the knee. There's nothing broken or sprained and no hairline fractures. I think you probably just tweaked it, but we'll let Dr. Armstrong take care of it."

Jennifer backed up to the ambulance bay as the trauma team came out and took over the patient.

Suzette jumped out of the back of the ambulance and followed the gurney inside and went to the nurse's station and gave them a rundown of what the patients complains and stats were. She filled out the paperwork on her clipboard and signed it and watched as Mike came over and re-read everything and signed off on it as well. She pulled a copy of it off and handed it to the nurse in charge to put it with the patients file before she nodded and turned to leave with Mike and Jennifer.

Suzy got to the ambulance bay and saw Roman and his team mate walking into the hospital. She walked past him without acknowledging him.

"Suzette…Hey Suzette…" His deep voice called after her.

She wanted to stop and tell him to fuck off, but she just kept walking.

"HEY RED!" A raspy voice called.

Suzette stopped as she turned and her eyes danced between Roman and his team mate.

"Can you tell us how he is?" The guy with the killer blue/grey eyes asked in his raspy/gritty voice.

"He's in trauma two, under the care of Dr. Armstrong. They won't let you back there until they've finished their analysis of him. You might be here a while. As far as I could tell nothing is broken and sprained. It looks to me as though he tweaked it and he definitely didn't have a concussion. They'll give him an MRI to make sure but it's probably not as serious as needing surgery. He will probably get some good bed rest out of it for a couple of days." Suzy started to turn and leave when a large hand grabbed her upper arm and spun her back around.

"Thank you." Roman mumbled deeply.

"Go to hell."


	4. Ch 4 Always Room For Jell-o

**Chapter 4** – Always Room For Jell-o

Jade eyes watched as Imani pulled a comb through her dark auburn hair and snipped a section of dead ends off. Imani Martini was a raving beauty with her medium brown skin tone. Her skin always had a nice healthy glow to it. Her long shoulder blade length hair was full of beautiful corkscrew curls with honey blonde highlights. Her dark brown eyes with gold flecks sparkled morning noon and night.

Imani's eyes snapped up when she heard Suzette giggle. "Girl what is so funny? And remember I'm holding a pair of sharp scissors in my hand; that I can and will cut you with." She stated with a smirk.

Suzette couldn't help laughing again. "You've adjusted my chair three times Shorty."

Imani planted her hands on her hips. "Well not all of us can be 5'9 with legs that go to the ceiling. Some of us shorter 5'3 folks have to view the world from down below." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, my boo loves me short and sassy; so I'm not trying to get any leg extensions."

Suzette couldn't help laughing harder. She finally got her giggles under control. "So how are you and boo doing?" She asked curiously.

Suzette and Imani had met about three months ago when Suzy's company responded to a traffic accident and come to find out it had been Imani who had been driving when another driver ran a stop light and plowed into her car. She actually came out of it with a couple of bruises from the seat belt and that was it. She was lucky to come out completely unscathed.

"We are actually doing quite good. We just found a nice three bedroom home about 5 minutes from the beach. We're going to have a house warming party with a few of his co-workers in a couple of weeks once we get fully moved in; you and Dr. Armstrong should come." Imani exclaimed.

"You do know you don't have to keep calling her Dr. Armstrong. You've gone to coffee with us a few thousand times in the last three months. You can just call her Ada or Adalyn. And I'm sure she'd love to go just like I would as well! We can finally meet the infamous boo." Suzette teased as she fluttered her eyelashes before laughing as she felt a tug on her hair.

"Don't make me stab you with these scissors." Imani giggled out the threat.

Suzette held up her hands. "Never…Never." She giggled out.

* * *

-3 Weeks Later-

Adalyn smiled softly as she stepped out of her dark blue Ford Mustang and laughed when Suzette shook her head at her. "What like my driving is so terrible?" She asked with a smirk.

Suzette chuckled dryly. "I wouldn't say terrible no, but when I have to use the 'oh shit' handles on more than 5 no brake turns that's bad." Suzette stepped onto the side walk and smoothed out her lightweight white linen dress with dual spaghetti shoulder straps and red flowers splashed all over it. The dress went to mid-thigh and had a red ribbon that tied at the waist in the back. Her feet were adorned with red 3 inch pep toe heels. Her dark auburn hair was left down in soft waves.

Adalyn was in a navy blue baby doll dress that went to her knees; her chestnut hair was bone straight but curled at the ends and her feet were in navy blue ballet flats. "God you're so overdramatic sometimes Suz."

"Uh huh." The dark auburn haired woman responded as they walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened and a squeal slipped from Imani's lips as she engulfed both women in a tight bone crushing hug. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you guys could make it. C'mon in and see the place and meet my boo."

Suzette followed Adalyn and Imani into the house. Soft rock music was playing in the back ground and smiled; it was a beautiful house and they had clearly made it a home. The soft scent of lavender filed the air. "This place is gorgeous Imani." Suzette stated as her jade eyes continued to look at the cherry wood floors.

It was absolutely a palace.

"Boo! Where are you?" Imani all but shouted through the house.

A chuckled echoed down the stairs as the sound of jogging down steps chased the chuckle. "I'm right here babe. I was trying to finish getting ready."

Imani smiled softly as her boyfriend of three years slid to a stop and kissed the side of her neck. "Forgive me beautiful." He stated against the shell of her ear.

Suzette and Adalyn both cleared their throats at the same time. How could they forget that two-toned hair anywhere? "Mr. Rollins, I didn't realize you'd be entertaining us tonight with Mrs. Martini." Adalyn stated in her serious doctor voice.

Seth Rollins head snapped to the side as he saw Dr. Armstrong who'd treated his knee and Suzette his EMT from 3 weeks ago. "Doc, Suzette, what are you two doing here?"

Imani quirked an eyebrow up. "You know them? Wait a minute, how do you know them?" She asked.

Adalyn and Suzette couldn't help laughing as Seth joined them. "Babe, when I went to the ER 3 weeks ago for the knee and head CT, Suzette was the EMT that talked me through the exam and ambulance ride and the Doc took care of me in the ER. How do you…" He started to ask but shook his head. "They took care of you when you had your accident a few months ago; didn't they?"

Imani nodded as she joined the two ladies in laughing. "I can't believe…I should've known when you said you went to Tampa Memorial."

Seth's hand went to the middle of his chest as he sighed heavily. "Thank you so much for taking such great care of her. I was out of the country when that happened; we were on a European tour." Seth immediately stepped forward and hugged each woman individually.

Suzette and Adalyn were surprised by Seth's sweet gesture, but returned the hug none the less.

"Okay enough of the heavy shit. Would you ladies like something to drink?" Seth asked.

Imani laughed as she swatted Seth's chest before accepted a soft kiss on the lips from him. "Yea you can bring us three beers, we'll save the wine for dinner."

"Yes Ma'am; anything the lady of the house wants." Seth tipped his hat at her and walked off to the kitchen.

Imani laughed as she waved the girls through the rest of the house into the den. "We'll be taking up refuge in the den he's going to take his stinky boys outside to grill on the BBQ."

* * *

Suzette was sitting in the chair nursing a beer while Imani and Adalyn were on the couch. Seth's team mate Dean Ambrose had already showed up and was introduced to everyone but seemed to catch Adalyn's eye.

Phil Brooks who apparently wrestled under the ring name CM Punk was also in attendance along with his beautiful wife Sienna Brooks. Who was not only his manager/assistant, but also a wrestler as well; her inky black knee length hair was full of purple streaks that oddly enough matched her violet eyes. She was drinking a diet coke, her husband was a straight edge lifer which meant alcohol and drugs never touched him; being married to him meant she supported his straight edge life and followed it as well, even though Phil never asked her to do so, but she did out of respect and love.

Imani excused herself when the doorbell rang.

Suzette's eyes widened when she heard a deep chuckle emanate through the front room of the house. She recognized that deep chuckle. She looked up as Roman Reigns walked into the den. The blonde with him however she didn't recognize.

Adalyn noticed the shift in Suzy's posture.

Roman followed Imani into the den and his grey orbs went to Suzette immediate. The God's hated him right now. They hated him with a PASSION.

"Hey girls I wanted to introduce you to Seth's other team mate – Roman Reigns; before he goes off with the boys and this is his fiancée Kristine Briner."

Adalyn could stare daggers at Roman as he stood there in his dark jeans, sneakers and dark blue polo shirt. His hair was all slicked back into a loose bun at the nape of his neck. Adalyn didn't have the chance to meet Roman or Dean the night of Seth's ER visit, by the time she'd finished with him she had a 3 car accident coming into the ER and she was off and running.

Adalyn looked over at Suzette and she looked like she was going to puke. "Hey are you okay?" Adalyn whispered before reaching over and touching Suzy's forearm.

Suzy's head snapped to Adalyn as she slowly nodded. "I don't think I feel so good now."

"Yea…I can imagine not." Adalyn nodded in full understanding.

Suzette stood up. "Hey Imani where's your restroom sweetie?" She asked softly.

"Upstairs next to the master bedroom; were half way done re-modeling the one downstairs, but it's a mess. I refuse to let people hurdle over the crap just to get to the toilet." Imani informed before she invited Kristine to sit with everyone else.

Suzette slipped out the door and jogged up the stairs and found the bathroom; not a moment too soon as she closed and locked the door before hitting her knees and emptying the contents of her stomach.

He had a fiancée. Great now she felt like a home wrecker.

* * *

"So Kristine, that's one hell of an engagement ring." Adalyn pointed out the rock on the girls left ring finger that could've used a crane to lift it up. "How long have you and Roman been engaged?" She asked nonchalantly.

Kristine smiled as she swept her bangs out of her eyes. "We'll technically we've dated on and off for the last 7 years, but we got engaged a year ago. We went through a few rough patches and just recently tried making a go of it again. We are really trying to stay together for our six year old daughter Leila."

Imani nodded. "God I remember when I first met that little girl. She looks so much like Roman; the long dark curly hair and the big grey eyes. She's the sweetest thing since sugar was invented."

Kristine laughed softly. "She really is Roman's little mini-me. She just started first grade this year, so she sits at the table with him and does her homework while he's reading over his scripts or schedules for the following week. Even when we are having our problems Roman is such a good daddy."

"Everyone should have one like him." Adalyn stated softly as she took another sip of her beer.

* * *

Roman's grey orbs watched as Suzette skated past him to go to the restroom. He kissed Kristine's temple and disappeared out of the den as well, but did not join the guys outside, instead he went upstairs and stood across from the closed bathroom door. He frowned at the sound of her throwing up.

Roman's head snapped up as the door opened. As soon as his eyes connected with jade orbs Suzette groaned and closed the door again.

Really? REALLY?

Was it too much to ask to have a puke party by herself?

Suzette was not expecting to see Roman standing on the other side of the door, but her fast thinking had her closing the door with the quickness so she couldn't even hear or say anything to him.

"Knock Knock…" Roman's deep voice said as he knocked softly on the bathroom door with his index knuckle.

"I gave at the office."

"Let me in…" Roman stated softly.

"Not by the hair of my chiny chin-chin; now buzz off wolf boy." Suzy stated still leaning against the back of the door.

"C'mon Suzette, open the door; we need to talk." Roman requested.

Suzette pushed away from the door as she opened it. "Are you kidding me? I haven't spoken to you in a month and a half. Now you got something to say?"

Roman pushed past Suzette into the bathroom and closed the door before he leaned against it with his arms folded over his chest. He wasn't letting her out until she heard what he had to say. "Technically you spoke to me three weeks ago when you told me to go to hell."

Suzy rolled her eyes as she stood as far away from Roman as she could. "Say whatever it is you want to say, make your point and then leave me alone."

Roman rubbed his forehead before running his hand over the top of his head. "You look beautiful today." He stated out of nowhere.

"I was just leaning over the toilet puking. I'm not feeling very fabulous right now. Can you get on with it?"

Roman shook his head. "It was never my intention to hurt you; or ignore your phone calls. The morning after I left and came home, Kristine was sitting on the porch of my house; she was begging me to get back together with her for the sake of our daughter."

"Now you've not only got a fiancée but you've got a daughter too?" Suzy asked as she held her stomach; suddenly feeling nauseas again. "Great."

Roman shook his head again. "It's not going to last. She can't stop sleeping with other guys who aren't me when I'm out of town."

"Then why even get back together with her?" Suzette asked in a clipped tone.

"Because she's the mother of my child and she used Leila against me. When she started talking and begging me to forgive her and take her back, she had Leila with her and naturally my daughter saw her mother doing it so she started doing it as well. I couldn't say no, but later on I talked to Kristine once Leila was in bed for the night and she understands this is her LAST chance. I'm not going to keep wasting my time on someone who can't be faithful to me when I am to her on and off the road. My traveling status shouldn't dictate her sexual life." Roman stated.

Suzette could tell Roman was serious he never once broke eye contact with her. "So what do you want from me; some kind of medal?"

Roman sighed heavily as he pushed off from the door and backed Suzette into the bathroom wall. "No, I want you. I enjoyed our time together immensely and not just because of the great sex and mind blowing orgasm. You're the first person I have ever connected with physically, emotionally and psychotically in 7 years. I'm tired of the games with Kristine and when I told her this is her last chance it is, because when she fucks up…and she will. I'm coming straight to you and asking you on a date. That night in New York was not meant to be a one night stand. I was going to tell you about Leila and Kristine, but when she showed up it blew the plans."

"You just left me in that hotel room alone. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Suzy asked with a frown.

Roman nodded. "Yes I do and I'm a jerk for it. But I really did have an early flight. I left the hotel at 4 AM which was just about an hour or so after you fell asleep in my arms. Look I'm not making excuses. But I will make all of this crazy shit up to you; if you'll let me."

"You have a FIANCEE! Are you crazy or drunk?"

Roman chuckled. "I am neither at the moment. Like I said, I know she's going to fuck up. I'm tired of getting hurt by her and her trying to fix things when they just can't be fixed anymore. I love my daughter and for her I would do anything, but staying with her mother, when her mother clearly doesn't love me enough to not screw around when I'm not home is not worth the pain. I'm just going to have to talk to her about learning to cope without certain things in life."

Suzette pushed Roman back as she stepped towards the door. Roman grabbed Suzette's hand as he suddenly pulled her back and his lips caught hers in a fire ridden kiss. Her hands fisted the blue polo covering his chest as she felt his hands tighten on her hips.

"I won't hold my breath for you to come knocking on my door. I won't even be expecting you." Suzette stated before she turned and left the bathroom on shaky legs. Something about the way that man kissed her every time made her turn to jell-o.

Suzette pinched the bridge of her nose.

What the hell had she gotten herself into now?


	5. Ch 5 Strangle Murder Prison – Oh My!

**Chapter 5** – Strangle Murder Prison – Oh My!

::Ring-Ring::

A low groan escaped her mouth as jade eyes peaked over the covers towards the plastic electronic sitting on the night stand.

::Ring-Ring::

Jade eyes narrowed as her hand shot out and hit the answer button. "Hello?" Her voice was laced with sleep; as she rolled over onto her back.

"Good Evening…Did I wake you?" A familiar deep voice stated.

Suzette sat up slowly as she reached over and turned her lamp on next to her bed. "Roman; why on God's green earth are you calling me so late?" She asked as she pulled a hand through her unruly dark auburn hair.

Roman chuckled softly. "I just got done with a show and got back to the hotel. I figure I owed you more of an explanation than the half ass one I gave you at the house warming party a week ago. I didn't mean to wake you; if you need to get back to sleep I can always call you tomorrow."

Suzette shook her head. "No I have to get up anyways; I was going to take a bath before work. I normally take a shower, but I got tackled by a patient who was hopped up on angel dust and now my back is sore."

"Jesus Christ, are you okay Suzette?" Roman asked; his voice laced with worry.

Suzy chuckled softly as she slowly stretched and stood from the bed. "I'm fine. It wouldn't be the first time I was tackled by a crackhead; definitely won't be the last."

Roman breathed a deep sigh of relief as he could hear her moving around and then heard her bathwater running. "You're sure you're ok?" He couldn't help asking once more. They might not have been together but it didn't mean he didn't already care about her. He started caring about her the minute they met in New York.

"Yea, I'm good. It's nothing a hot bath can't help." Suzette sprinkled some bath salts in the water before turning of off and carefully stepping in; she couldn't help groaning at the warm sensation the engulfed her entire body.

Roman stifled a groan at hearing her groan.

"So you wanted to explain something Mr. Reigns?" Suzy asked curiously.

"Suzette, I want you to know something…when I told you I was going to come for you the minute Kristine fucked up again, I meant it. But I also didn't want you to think that I was just going to imply you wait around for me either, because that's not realistic. I would never ask you to wait for me. You've got your own life whether I'm in it or not. Though I do have to admit I want to be in it." Roman stated truthfully.

"Well I'm glad you know I'm not going to wait around until you finish playing house with your daughter and fiancée." Suzy stated as she slid further down into the tub.

"I'm not playing house Suzette. I'm entertaining Kristine's crazy notion that she thinks she can be faithful for more than 10 days. I know she can't. I know she's already cheated and when I get back into town tomorrow and the private investigators confirms what I already know, then I'm washing my hands of her. I can't continue to be with someone who broke my heart months ago when I walked into our home and I caught her in bed with some guy while my daughter was asleep two rooms down the hallway."

Suzette frowned. "So what do we do now?" She asked softly.

Roman grunted softly as he ran a hand through his raven waves. "I don't know, I honestly don't know. We had a connection in New York and I know it's probably gone now, but I would really like to get it back. Do you have an objections to dating a guy who has a daughter? I mean she will want to meet you and I want her to meet you too, but she will have a million questions for you; I wouldn't even know how to prepare you Leila's 6 and wants to know about everything."

"Jeez Roman…" Suzette chuckled out. "One thing at a time. We have to be an us, before we involve a little girl and right now we're nothing; just two strangers who had one really great night together. We will also have to set ground rules. If and when you are with me; you're with me, you're not going to break my heart by bouncing back and forth between me and Kristine every time she gets a wild hair up her ass and decides to beg for you to come back to her just because you guys have a child. I know your daughter will come first, because that's how it should always be. When the time comes I don't think we will have a problem re-locating the connection we had and no I don't have an issue dating a guy who has kids."

Roman chuckled. "Sorry I tend to get ahead of myself when I know what I want. I have no intentions of rushing you. We already did the sex thing so we know we connect that way. I'm going to take my time getting to know you; all of you."

"About the sex thing Roman…I've never done something like that. I've never just met some guy and felt an attraction so deep and pure that I wanted to spend the night in his arms the same night I met him. That was very much a new thing for me, but there was something about the way you made me feel." Suzette admitted quietly.

Roman smiled softly as he lay down on the soft hotel bed and threw his left arm behind his head as he got comfortable. "I have to be honest; I've never done anything like it either. I didn't want to meet you just to get in your panties Suzette. I'd been split from Kristine for about six months when I met you. I met Kristine when we were seniors in college. I was young and stupid at 21 and we had sex like bunnies and I barely used condoms if ever and she's allergic to the birth control pills and a year later; bam we had Leila. Don't get me wrong I loved Kristine. We started having the problems last year when I was called up from WWE developmental company to the main roster. I'm on the road 250 to 300 days a year. She couldn't handle it. This last year I've completely fallen out of love with her. There's honestly nothing left in my heart to give her and truthfully I don't want to give her anymore. I'm done."

Suzette frowned "I'm sorry."

Roman chuckled. "What in the world do you have to be sorry for?"

Suzette sighed heavily. "That's just some terrible bullshit to have to go through when you're working on the road – doing your dream job and your girlfriend/fiancée can't prove how much she loves you and wants to be with you by simply staying faithful."

"It is what it is beautiful; I can't make her stay with me or stay faithful if she doesn't want to. If she loved me it wouldn't be a question; it wouldn't even be a thought. You can love someone and not be in love with them. I love her – she gave me a beautiful little girl who calls me daddy; I'll always love her for that, but I stopped being in love with her the minute I found out about her cheating."

"Yea cheating would have to be a turn off for me too." Suzette stated before she let the silence take over the phone call.

* * *

An hour later, Suzette was dressed and ready to leave her apartment for work. Roman had kept her laughing and talking the whole time.

"You're going to officially be the death of my cell phone battery Mr. Reigns." Suzette accused as she got into her Ford Edge switching her Bluetooth in her car on so she could put the phone down.

"I didn't mean to be a battery sucker. I didn't think you'd listen to me and I'd get another cute 'go to hell'; I figured I'd be in bed by now. You kind of surprised me babe." Roman stated with a chuckle.

"Hey that go to hell was NOT meant to be cute. It was meant to be mean." Suzette chastised with a scoff.

"Well it wounded my pride if that helps." Roman admitted; it had actually hurt quite a bit more than he was willing to tell anyone. He didn't even tell the guys; he knew Seth would laugh and Dean would tease him about being a pussy over a girl he barely knew.

"A little I guess." Suzy said through a smirk. Silence filled the phone line as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital as she got out and set the alarm and walked towards the ER entrance.

* * *

"What's on your mind Suzette?" Roman's deep voice asked curiously. "You got quiet on me again." Silence continued to linger between the two. "Suzette, are you still there?" Roman questioned.

"Yea sorry…I just need to ask this and I will never ask again. Technically you don't have to answer, but…You're not one of those guys who is going to try and juggle a girlfriend and the mother of your child. Because if were together and Kristine suddenly popped up pregnant 3 or 4 months from now - I would be…I would be – I would be something, I just don't know what though." Suzette had to ask.

Roman knew it was a hard question for her to ask and he could've been offended by it but he knew there were guys out there who did try to bounce back and forth between 2 or 3 girlfriends and their child's mother. "I'm only going to answer it because it deserves to be answered and because you asked me out right and didn't assume. I haven't had sex with Kristine since a couple of weeks before we split 6 months before I met you and I'll tell you something right now; I haven't had sex with her since we decided to try being a couple again and I won't. She's slept with countless guys and I won't jeopardize my career, my life or my future as Leila's father by having sex with someone who may or may not have gotten an incurable disease from someone they had sex with."

"No wonder we had a couple of mind blowing orgasms that night…You've gone without for far too long." Suzette giggled.

Roman couldn't help chuckling. "By the time I met you I was just about to be diagnosed with carpal tunnel in my wrist baby."

Suzette couldn't help laughing harder and blushed beat red from head to toe; she was so happy Roman couldn't see her right now. He was definitely a very secure man to admit something like that.

Suzette didn't see Adalyn watching her and when she looked up from the floor she watched as the amber eyed doctor smirked as she headed towards Suzette and chuckled when she tried duck into the doctor's lounge.

"I know you're not trying to hide from me and you want to tell me why you are so red right now?" Adalyn teased.

Roman could hear someone talking in the back ground. "Who is that babe?"

Suzette chewed her bottom lips. "Dr. Armstrong is trying to mess with me."

"You mean that Adalyn chic with the amber colored eyes who Dean was staring at during the house warming party?" Roman asked.

"Yes."

"Whose got you all flustered Suz?" Adalyn asked with a smirk on her face.

"No one it's none of your business Nosy Nancy." Suzette answered. "I better get off here and get clocked in before my rig takes off without me."

"Can I call you later or will you be sleeping?" Roman asked honestly.

"I get off at ten. I work four tens and get three days off now. I changed my schedule around. I have Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off now. And you can call me whenever you want. If I don't answer leave a message or send me a text. You should head to bed and get some sleep." Suzette stated softly.

"Yes ma'am. I'll talk with you sometime tomorrow. Have a good night at work babe." Roman stated softly before they hung up.

Suzette glared at Adalyn. "That was sneaky bitch."

"Whatever you were being shady whore; trying to sneak into a room to get away from me." Adalyn smiled. "So who WERE you talking to?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Suzette stuck her tongue out at Adalyn as her walkie-talkie went off. "Sorry I gotta go now." She stated as she clocked in and took off towards the ambulance bay.

"Oh you suck!"

* * *

About 4 AM, Suzette's company was called out to a house part turned into a fist fight. A few minutes prior she'd gotten a text from Roman telling her he was at the airport on his way home, which meant he had little to no sleep and would be dragging ass. She sent him a quick reply letting him know she was on her way to a call and would talk with him later in the day.

Once they got on scene they had a guy sitting on the front steps who was being stitched up. "How's he doing?" Suzette asked.

"Rocky Marciano will be fine. Mike Tyson is in there his hands will need to be bandaged up after he bloodied them on Rocky's face." The other EMT team on scene stated. A couple of other party goers were banged up and getting treatment from the first team that showed up.

Suzette's jade eyes looked around the home as she could hear the familiar voice of a woman who was trying to explain to the police what had happened during the small party. Suzette walked into the kitchen with Mike she stopped in her tracks at the blonde sitting on a bar stool. "Kristine…"

Roman's fiancée sat half dressed in the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand trying to take the edge off. She looked shaky as if her nerves were all on end.

Pale blue eyes snapped to the doorway. "I know you; don't I know you?" Kristine asked.

Suzette put on a fake smile. "Yea we met at Seth and Imani's house warming party." Jade eyes went to her partner. "Go ahead and stay here with her, I'll check on the others."

"Can you check on my daughter? She'll be upstairs sound asleep; she sleeps heavy like Roman." Kristine asked

Suzette nodded as she slowly made her way upstairs. The first room she came to was a bathroom and she looked down the hall further and could see two more rooms; she walked down further and checked the master bedroom to make sure there were no more party goers in the back, but what she saw was more disgusting than she could almost handle. She suddenly realized all the 'party goers' were men. Her jade eyes danced around the room; a couple of used condoms on the floor (far more party goers than used condoms), sex toys, handcuffs, ropes – Kristine wasn't just having a 'party'…she was the party favor.

The only thing Suzette could think was either the guys got to macho and got into a dick measuring contest or they never learned to share and that's what started the fight. She shook her head as she turned and headed to the other door and opened it. Clearly it belonged to a 6 year old little girl – but the bed was empty.

Suzette took off and jogged back downstairs and into the kitchen. "Kristine, Leila is not in her bed. Where else could she be?"

Kristine rubbed her forehead. "I don't have a clue. There's nothing in the basement but storage and the washer and dryer."

The officer walked through the house "Has anyone seen the little girl? Has anyone seen Leila?"

"Yea the little brat got out of bed when the fight broke out; I tried putting her back and she bit my fuckin hand." One of the guys stated.

"What happened to her after that?" The officer asked.

"I shoved her into a closet or room or whatever to get her out of the way and keep her from being trampled when the fight started." The guys answered as the other EMT was wrapping his bloodied hands and knuckles.

Suzette took off upstairs again and walked into the bathroom, she had only glance earlier but once she got in there she found Leila sitting in the bathtub holding her right arm and bleeding from her head. Jesus Christ she looked like Roman. She really was his 'mini me'. "Leila, hey sweetie." Suzette squatted down. "You want to come with me so I can check you out?"

She watched as Leila shook her head. "No? I won't hurt you I promise. I'm an EMT I'm here to make you feel better. Mommy asked me to come get you."

"Mommy…" Leila whimpered as her huge grey eyes looked up and locked with Suzette's and her bottom lip quivered; at which point Suzette's heart broke for her.

Suzette held her arms out and watched as the 6 year old stood and walked over to her. She carefully picked her up and felt her wrap her legs around her body and burrow into her side while laying her right arm on Suzette's chest. Suzette pulled clean gauze package out and opened it and applied it to the gash on the right side of the little girls head. She couldn't help whimpering along with her when she whimpered in pain. "I know it hurts sweetie. We'll get you all fixed up ok?" She felt her nod.

Roman was going to lose his mind…

And possibly strangle his fiancée to death…

Maybe even go to prison for murder…

Not that anyone could blame him at this point.


	6. Ch 6 Absolutely

**Chapter 6 ** - Absolutely

Suzette made sure Adalyn took special care of Leila once they got her to the hospital. She wasn't all that surprised when Children's Services showed up and immediately pulled Kristine to the side and began questioning her. She noticed Roman had text her about 3 hours later letting her know his plane landed safely. She knew she should call Roman and tell him what was going on but legally she couldn't. That task was left to the police department and the hospital.

Suzette took the rest of the morning off and used vacation time -so she wouldn't lose pay- as she stayed in Leila's room; watching over the little girl. She didn't have a concussion just a nasty gash that needed 6 stitches and a broken right arm. From what anyone could understand from her; the guy she bit pushed her into the bathroom so hard she flipped over the side of the tub landing on her right arm and hitting her head on the bottom of the tub.

"KRISTINE!"

Suzette jumped at the bellow down the hallway. She quickly left the room pulling the door closed. She watched as Roman stalked down the hallway.

"Sir, you need to keep your voice down; this is a hospital." The nurse stated from the nurses station.

"He'll be quiet Nancy." Suzette stated and watched as Roman's head snapped towards her. "C'mon Leila's in here, but you need to be quiet." She warned him.

His grey eyes were full of fury as he stalked over to her. "Why didn't you call me?"

Suzette shook her head. "Legally I can't. If I did I could've lost my job. We sign weavers when were hired about not getting involved. I gave the Police and the hospital your number once I was off the clock and told them I was a friend of the family and that's all I could do. Children Services has Kristine jammed up down the hallway in the waiting room questioning her."

"How is she? I mean what the hell happened?" Roman asked.

"She's going to be okay." Suzette opened the door and let Roman walk in first. She'd never seen a guy so big frown before. "I'm not sure about all the details. The call I told you I was going on was your house." She closed the door and let Roman look at his daughter with his own eyes.

"Kristine's house!" Roman Snapped. "I moved out 2 weeks after we split 7½ months ago and never moved back in." Roman swallowed hard. "What the fuck happened?" He asked quietly through clenched teeth; trying to harness his Samoan temper so as to not wake his sleeping angelic daughter. He leaned over and softly kissed the left side of her head where there were no stitches.

"As far as the cops could tell there was a party in the house and a fist fight broke out. Leila woke up from the commotion and walked out into the hallway looking for Kristine. Some guy grabbed her and tried to get her back in her room but she bit his hand and he shoved her into the bathroom so forcefully she tipped over the side and landed on her arm and hit her head." Suzette walked over and touched his shoulder and pulled her hand back when he jerked his shoulder away from her. "She has 6 stitches but no concussion and her arm has a hairline fracture so the cast has to stay on for 6 to 8 weeks depending on how long it takes her to heal."

Roman stared at his daughter's tiny fragile body lying in the huge hospital bed and he wanted nothing more than to strangle Kristine with her own hair. He was officially the most pissed off Samoan on the face of the Earth right now. He was going to get a lawyer and figure out a way to get full custody of his daughter. Kristine was too reckless and clearly if she let this happen during one of her fuck and suck parties then she didn't give a shit about their daughter. He knew she wouldn't and couldn't stay faithful for too long.

"I'm going to go ahead and go home Roman. Call me if you need me." Suzette stated. She had to admit it hurt somewhat when Roman jerked away from her, but with all the bullshit that had just came crashing down in his lap; she really couldn't blame him.

"Don't…please."

Suzette had turned around and was getting ready to open the door when Roman's deep voice resonated around the room quietly. She swallowed hard as she turned and looked at Roman. She swallowed hard as Roman had stood up and walked over to her in 3 strides. She felt him take her hand as his thumb rubbed circles on the back of hers.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jerk away from you like that. I have a very bad temper that I inherited from my father's Samoan side; normally I can harness it, but when it comes to hurting my family I can't stop it." Roman stated truthfully.

"I would expect the same reaction from any father at this point." Suzy said honestly as her freehand reached out and touched his black t-shirt covered chest. "I'll stay as long as you want me too."

Roman's grey eyes looked down where Suzette's hand was and his free hand came up and covered hers. He liked her touching him – even if it was through the t-shirt. It felt good; it was an intimate touch but nothing dirty. It felt nice. "Good because I'm going to need you to keep me from killing Kristine and also watch over Leila while I speak with my ex-girlfriend; if only I can find the strength to not strangle her with my bare hands."

Suzette rubbed his t-shirt covered chest a little. "Just take nice deep calming breathes and remember that even though you are pissed right now she's still Leila's mother…No matter what transpired."

They backed up when the door to Leila's room opened and Roman saw Kristine standing there; make up smeared, cheeks still wet, hair was a mess and she tried walking into the room and Roman growled and backed her out of the room pulling the door closed behind him, leaving Suzette with his daughter.

Roman grabbed Kristine's arm and pulled her down the hallway and shoved her into a unisex bathroom and slammed the door and locked it.

"Roman…" Kristine whimpered.

"Shut up." Roman stated softly. He had yet to look her in the eyes and wasn't sure he could do it without completely losing it.

"Roman…I'm-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roman yelled.

Roman growled as he released a deep breath. "I don't even know what to say to you right now Kristine. Have you lost your God damn mind or just gone completely stupid? I knew you were having sex parties at your house – however I didn't know you were having them WITH OUR FUCKIN DAUGHTER IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!" Roman tore his hands through his hair and jerked the rubber band out that had been holding it back in a bun.

"I don't know what the fuck you were thinking having our daughter in the god damn house. OUR DAUGHTER! Not just your daughter but my daughter; our daughter! And some piece of shit that you were fucking put his hands on her. Her arm is broken she's got 6 stitches in her head all because you couldn't fucking be bothered to be her fuckin mother; no instead you'd rather be the city block whore. I knew you'd never be able to keep yourself from fuckin someone else when I left for work. You are a real piece of work Kristine."

"Roman please." Kristine begged as she leaned against the wall.

"Roman please what Kristine? For 7 years I've been faithful to you. I've been the man I'm supposed to be; I've been the father to Leila that I'm supposed to be. You couldn't even be faithful to me if your fucking life depended on it. You've been fucking around on me since I got pulled to the main roster. I'm not stupid I know every move you make. I have friends who live here in Tampa; I have family that lives here. Every move you've made has gotten back to me. Every guy you've screwed into the mattress every fuck and suck party you've had. Now normally I know you're sister takes Leila when you have those disgusting parties, but what the fuck was so different about last night?"

Kristine pulled her shaky fingers through her messy hair. "I-I-I – s-s-she couldn't t-take h-her." She stuttered out in a shaky voice.

"THEN YOU GOD DAMN CALL IT OFF!" Roman yelled. "I want to wrap my hands around your neck and choke the fuckin life out of you for putting our 6 year old daughter through that. I want you to feel as scared as she was when that fuckin idiot threw her into the bathroom. If I ever find out who it was I'm killing that piece of shit. You hear me? He's fuckin DEAD for putting his hands on my daughter."

Kristine watched as Roman shoved his fist through the wall next to her head as she yelped out and ducked. "Roman please…I'm sorry I didn't think it would get out of hand."

"No you just didn't think at all. You begged me to give you a second chance and I gave it to you and you did pretty well for a month and a half, but I knew you were jones for a sex fix because I sure as hell wasn't going to give and dick to you until you'd been tested for STD's. You remember one thing Kristine. You did this to you not me. I gave you every chance in the world to be a faithful girlfriend and fiancée but you couldn't do it. I gave you every piece of my heart from the minute I met you and you couldn't even give me the same."

Roman pulled his fingers through his long raven hair as he calmed his temper slowly. "The worst part now is you got drunk had a sex party with our daughter in the house, the idiots who were fucking you got into a fist fight, our daughter got hurt by one of them and the cops were called, children services were called. And if it takes me forever I'm going to get a lawyer petition to get full custody of our daughter and you can have monitored visitations, because I refuse to let her be left alone with you ever again." Roman stated in a low voice.

Roman shoved the door open so hard it swung open and hit the wall behind it. "Go home and sleep it off, because you're not coming anywhere near my daughter right now."

"You can't keep me from my daughter Roman." Kristine stated as she grabbed his arm. "You can't take my daughter from me."

Roman spun around and jerked his arm out of her grasp. "Bet me! You've still got alcohol in your system because I can smell it on your breath and you stink of used pussy. Contrary to popular belief I'm not allowing my daughter to see her mother looking like the trash she really is. Go home, shower, clean the fucking place up and sleep it off the next three days." Roman turned to walk away again before he turned back around. "And I am petitioning the courts for full custody. Even if I have to take Leila on the road and home school her. There is no way on God's green Earth I am going to leave her alone with you ever again; even for a fraction of a second." Roman growled out through clenched teeth before turning and walking away.

* * *

Suzette stayed in Leila's room and watched over the angelic little girl as she slept peacefully. Her head snapped to the side as Roman walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. She stood up and watched as he walked over to her.

"She still out?" Roman questioned softly.

Suzette nodded her head. "Yea, Adalyn gave her something for the pain so she should be out until morning. Well later today at least. It's almost 5 am, you should sit back and try to get some sleep and I should get home and let you take care of Leila and yourself."

Roman reached out and grabbed Suzette's hand and pulled her over to the nice couch in the room. "No, you should stop trying to run away from me and sit down and relax with me." Roman sat down and pulled Suzette down onto the couch next to him before he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks for taking such good care of Leila for me. I don't know what I would do if something worse had happened to her." He stated softly as his grey eyes locked with her jade eyes. He leaned his head down and softly brushed his lips against her forehead.

* * *

Roman walked into Kristine's house the following day and was completely astonished by what he was seeing. He walked upstairs and stopped in front of his daughter's bedroom before he squatted down and gently placed Leila on her feet in front of him. She looked small all the time, but next to him she was the size of a mouse. He brushed his lips against her cheek. "Go pack up 3 or 4 days' worth of clothing and meet me downstairs, but don't go outside of the house baby." His heart broke as he watched her nod and walked into her room.

Roman stood to his full 6'5" height and walked down to the master bedroom; stopping in his tracks at the terrible smell in the air. He knew what that smell was but he never thought he'd smell it coming from the bedroom of his daughter's mother. The amount of used sex toys just lying around the room made him physically sick to his stomach. He stood in the doorway with his hands firmly on his hips.

"What are you doing here Roman?" Kristine asked as she stripped the bed; throwing the linen into one pile.

"I brought Leila here to pack some clothes. I'm taking her to Pensacola for my days off so she can see her grandparents. They are going to watch her while I contact my lawyer." Roman stated honestly; he didn't sugarcoat nothing.

"You're really going through with it?" Kristine asked as she stood in the middle of her bedroom.

"Have you seen this pigsty? This is disgusting Kristine. You should be glad I don't have you arrested for endangering a minor." Roman stated heatedly; though he was trying to keep his voice down he didn't want Leila to hear them if they started fighting.

"DADDY!"

Roman's head snapped around to the sound of his daughter's high pitched squeal and took off down the stairs when he didn't see her in her room. He saw her standing at the bottom of the steps. "What's wrong baby; what is it?" He asked almost in a panic. Once he hit the bottom step he saw some guy standing in the door way. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm just hear looking for Kristine. After the cops broke up the party because the runt got hurt I left my wallet in the bedroom." The guy stated.

"And you are?" Roman asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thomas to you…Tommy to Kristine." He said in a snarky tone.

Roman could feel his blood boil instantly. "And do you know who put my daughter in the bathroom?"

"Yea it was me." Thomas said as if it was the easiest question he ever answered.

Roman nodded as he squatted down. "Go tell mommy she needs to bring Tommy's wallet down here." He watched as his beautiful daughter frowned and nodded before she went upstairs. Roman waited until she was out of eye sight before he stalked over and pulled his right arm back and let his right fist plow into the guys nose.

Tommy flew through the screen door and down the porch steps and hit the concrete walk away. Roman stalked over as he squatted down over him and started punching him repeatedly. "You stupid mother fucker! You broke my daughters fucking arm and she had to have six stitches in her fuckin skull. If I ever see you here again I will beat the fuck out of you until hell won't have you anymore."

Roman looked at his right fist was covered in blood. He grabbed the guys shirt and wiped his hand off as he stood up and walked back over to the house where Kristine was standing with a wallet in her hand. "Before I get full custody of my daughters; if I see him here again I'm going to beat the fuck out of him again only next time – I won't stop." Roman snapped out. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kristine just nodded.

"Say good bye to your daughter now." Roman advised.

* * *

A knock on Suzette's front door brought her out of watching a movie on her TV. She paused the movie before she stood and walked over and opened the door. To say she was surprised to see Roman standing on the other side of the door with Leila fast asleep in his arm was a shock would have been the understatement of the year.

"I know this is probably a huge inconvenience but is there any chance we can stay here for the night?" Roman asked softly.

Suzette nodded as she stepped out of the way.

"Absolutely…"


	7. Ch 7 Round 6

**Chapter 7** – Round 6

Suzette flipped the spear bedroom light on and pushed all the pillows off the bed and pulled the covers back. She watched as Roman pulled Leila's sneakers off and her jeans and t-shirt before pulling a purple Disney princess nightgown over her head; being careful of her purple casted right arm. She was crashed out hard and didn't move a muscle the whole time Roman was getting her into her pajamas.

Suzette walked into the bathroom attached to the spear room and pulled a night light out of the drawer and plugged it in before she turned the big light off and walked over and stood in the door way as Roman leaned over and kissed her forehead before he placed a purple stuffed dragon in her arms.

Roman turned and smiled softly. "C'mon…I'll explain." He reached out and squeezed Suzette's waist as he gently pushed her out while shutting the room light off and closing the door. He followed her black cotton short covered rear-end down the hall back towards the living room. "I'm so sorry I busted in on you like this."

Suzette waved him off. "You want some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be good if you've got it." Roman stated softly as he watched her detour into the kitchen before they reached the living room. He sat on a bar stool and watched as she made a fresh pot of coffee. She walked around the kitchen and put the sugar and cream out in front of him. She even cut him a piece of strawberry coffee cake and handed him a fork and then poured him some coffee and set the cup down.

Suzette got her coffee and cake and saw down next to Roman. "Okay I'm all ear – speak to me."

Roman chuckled as he sipped his coffee and let the warm filter through his body. "I stopped by Kristine's so Leila could get clothes for the days I was going to stay in Pensacola." He swallowed hard as he put his fork down and looked at Suzette. "I was actually doing good about not losing my cool, the house was a little more disgustingly trashed than I was used to but that's not even the worst part."

Suzette sipped her coffee before she reached over and touched Roman's tattooed right forearm. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"That idiot who shoved my babygirl into the bathroom showed up and actually admitted he did it, but only to keep her out of harm's way of the fight. And I get that. I understand that. But shoving a 6 year old as small as she is and don't get me wrong she's tall because of my genes, but she's tiny as far as normal 6 year olds go. He shoved her so hard she broke her arm and busted her head open." He growled the last part, but harnessed his anger – he didn't want to wake up Leila with his shouting.

"What did you do?" Suzette asked.

When she got silence she got worried. "Roman, what did you do?" She asked a second time.

Roman swallowed hard. "I punched him so hard he flew out the door and landed on the concrete sidewalk on his back…And then I proceeded to punch him until his face was a complete mask of blood. I almost couldn't stop Suzette. I literally wanted to kill him for putting his filthy hands on my daughter. You stand in front of children to protect them you don't shove them into a God damn room. I didn't want to stop hitting him. I wanted to pound his face literally into the concrete. I'm so angry at Kristine for putting our daughter through that."

Suzette nodded as she listened to Roman continue to speak as they ate their coffee cake and drank their coffee. When they were finished she put their few dishes in the sink before she turned and faced Roman. "I think that you re-acted perfectly normal Roman. Any parent that had even a pinky's worth of love for their child would protect them with their lives and want to murder anyone who hurt them. I wouldn't expect anything less from a loving parent. As much as we talked the night before last, I know how much you love that little girl sleeping in there and she knows you'd do anything to protect her."

Suzette walked back around the island as Roman swiveled around to face her as she stood between his legs with her hands resting on his jean covered thighs. "So what brought you here?" She asked curiously.

Roman gripped her upper arms before he let his hands softly rub up and down her arms. "I got on the freeway to head to Pensacola and for some reason my Chevy Tahoe had a mind of its own. I really didn't mean to bust in on you tonight; if you want I can still leave."

"No…I don't mind a couple of overnight guests. It's always nice not to wake up alone in the apartment." Suzette's hands came up and softly ran her finger tips through his hair. "You're more than welcome to borrow my shower so you don't wake the munchkin up."

"I like that you called her that; that's normally what I call her." Roman stood up off the bar stool and took Suzette's hand in his as he turned the kitchen light off as he let her lead him down the hallway into her bedroom. He closed the door behind them as he pulled her in front of him. His grey eyes automatically locking with her jade. "I have a request." He stated softly before letting his fingers run through her dark auburn hair.

"Oh and what is that?" Suzette asked curiously.

"Take a shower with me." Roman mumbled against her lips before catching them in a soft kiss.

"I thought you said we weren't going to worry about the sex part?" Suzette asked with a smirk; the thought of that man taking her in the shower was damn enticing.

Roman chuckled. "No funny business; I promise." He held up his right hand. "I just want you in there with me."

Suzette smiled as she stepped back from Roman's hulking figure and lifted her hands and arms above her head. "Well - this body isn't going to get naked by itself."

Roman chuckled as he reached out and grabbed the hem of her tank top before pulling it up and over her head. He almost forgot how beautiful she was completely topless as he chewed on his bottom lip while his fingers danced along the waistband of her cotton sleep shorts and panties. He finally pushed them over her hips and let them fall around her ankles. She stepped out of them as she started pushing the cotton material of his grey t-shirt up his torso and dropped it on the ground before moved her hands to his belt and button on his jeans. Roman followed her into the bathroom and watched as she stepped in and turned the water on.

"Watch the temperature it can get very hot very fast." Suzette warned.

Roman nodded his head in understanding before he stepped forward and claimed her lips again. He leaned over and let his hands slide down her body before he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her letting her legs wrap around his muscular waist. HE stepped into the shower and closed the shower door behind them so they didn't get water on the floor.

Suzette's back was pressed against the cool tiles of the shower wall as she buried her fingers in his raven locks and let her lips and tongue do all the work. When he finally pulled back they were both panting for breath. "I thought you said no funny business?"

"I lied." Roman stated before taking her lips as his again.

* * *

Duel groans filled the room and for a 4th time that day, Imani felt full. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her man brushed against her g spot. Imani could feel as Seth started slowly thrusting into her, slow short thrusts and slowly started working his way up to long deep thrusts. She could feel her flesh stretch around his erection that hadn't seemed to stop growing yet. Imani was kissing on Seth's ears, neck and parts of his chest; moaning his name and begging him to go faster and deeper - begging him to end her torture. Imani was completely on the edge of ecstasy and just wanted nothing more than to go completely overboard with this man. Imani pulled him down and kissed his lips softly. "I love you Sethie...I love you so much. I'm completely tapping out for you."

"No need to tap out baby, I love you too." Seth groaned in her ear, sliding his hands up her arms as their fingers laced together tightly, his thrusts coming harder and faster with every thrust he produced inside of her body. He wouldn't let her touch him, knowing that would drive her completely crazy. With one hand, he captured both of her wrists and held them above her head and with his free hand, lifted both of her legs to rest over his broad shoulders, snapping his hips as his thrusts increased in tempo, the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoing throughout the room as both of them cried out for each other in pure and utter elation.

Imani was trying to get her breathing under control as she floated down from heaven. Seth chuckled. Imani smirked as she suddenly threw her leg over Seth and sat straddling his lap. Imani smacked Seth in the arm. "ASS! I know you held onto my wrists on purpose." Imani leaned over as she placed feather soft kisses up his beard covered jaw to his lips. "I should completely torture you, for not letting me touch you. I waited a week to have you all to myself; to touch you and you just kept me from it; boy your ass is so mine later." Imani slid from bed as she walked into the bathroom and stopped as she reached the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him. "Maybe - If I let you touch me later." She teased before she disappeared in the bathroom kicking the shower on.

Seth smirked and didn't think twice about chasing her in the bathroom, stepping inside the shower. He whipped her around, hearing her squealing, and kissed her soundly. Loving how her body melted against him, Seth already knew there would be many rounds to come that night, but now it was time to slow down and thoroughly explore her. Taking the loofa sponge, Seth bent down as he slowly ran it up her beautiful leg, in absolutely no rush, smiling up at her through those deep chocolate brown pools. He loved her so much; Seth couldn't imagine life without this woman beside him for the rest of his life. He wanted to grow old with her, have a house full of rug rats, and pass on when they were both one hundred years old in each other's arms. Seth ran the sponge up her other leg, brushing her sex purposely, and began the torturous process all over again as he turned her around, nipping at her beautiful ass.

Imani spun around as she put her hand under his beard covered chin and slowly pulled him to stand up as her long leg came up between them and she slowly pushed him all the way to the back of the shower. Imani smirked. "Uh huh, I didn't give you permission to touch me. In fact I could've sworn I was putting your ass on lock down for that little stunt a minute ago in bed. Of course just because you can't touch me - doesn't mean I can't touch you." She took his hands and pushed them to his side. "Keep your hands to yourself and you won't get hurt." As she giggled; her soft hands slowly trailed from his hands, pasts his wrists, up his forearms - up his biceps to his shoulders, the whole time making sure the warm water cascaded down his muscled arms. Her fingers lightly went over his collar bones, to his neck, where she reach up and rubbed her nose against his, but didn't kiss him.

Imani gripped his shoulders and turned him sideways towards the shower door and then turned him again so his back was to her. Her hands slowly went around to the front of his chest as they slowly slid down letting her nails graze his little pebble nipples, and then down his sternum, to his stomach. Then they trailed down further to his hips, never touching anything he REALLY wanted touched. Her hands slid to the sides of his hips and up his love handles, as Seth raised his arms and hands, one hand planted on the shower wall the other gripping the top of the shower door. Her erotic sense of touch played hell all over his skin. She placed soft kisses along his shoulders and along the span of his back while running her finger tips in soft patterns all over his upper and lower back before she moved around in front of him again.

Seth was in utter HELL, knowing he couldn't touch her, though he didn't regret how he'd made love to her. Her touch was pure torture and he loved it, he could stand to be tortured by this woman for the rest of his life. Seth never took his eyes from her as she continued moving lower, her fingertips brushing down his rock hard chest and abs, down lower past his love handles to his strong powerful thighs. Seth groaned from low in his throat when she suddenly grabbed his shaft in her hand, stroking it, already rock hard just by the sensuality of this dance. His breath nearly gave out when she smirked up at him with those evil eyes, eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head when she fully took him in her hot and willing mouth. It took every ounce of willpower NOT to touch her, especially when she deep throated him once.

Imani giggled at the groan that the deep throat incited from him. She swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft and deep throated him one more time for good measure. Imani pulled back as she stood, she smirked as she pushed up and kissed his lips softly and turned the water off. She stepped out as she wrapped a towel around her body. "I really hope you learned your lesson. Don't make me put you on lock down again - because I promise; next time it will be WORSE and I don't make promises I can't keep." She went to walk away, when she poked her head back in the shower. "You can breathe now Sethie." She threw her head back and laughed and walked back into the bedroom.

Seth heard that and growled from low in the back of his throat, so loud he KNEW his fiancée could hear him in the other room. He stepped out of the shower, after dousing himself with ice cold water, and stalked straight in the bedroom area. He stopped Imani from putting panties on and ripped her towel away, his eyes blazing with passion as he captured her lips again. "I'll show you lock down, beautiful." He growled huskily in her ear and stopped her from protesting when his finger probed her wet sex. She was ready for him and Seth's lips found hers, guiding her down on the bed, ensuing another round.

Imani laid there as her head was spinning. They'd just made love for the 5th time. Imani's thighs were tingling. Seth was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. A sheet covering them both from the waist down. Imani softly laid her head on his chest and felt him wrap his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Imani sighed in contentment. "If I knew this is what we were going to do on your day off. I would've made you take your days off sooner." Imani could help but giggle into Seth's chest when his chuckle vibrated both of them. Imani groaned a little as she moved around as her hand slid across his stomach wrapping her arm around him. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow - not to mention possibly bruised in a few areas. But completely worth it." Imani turned her eyes up to see Seth's looking back at her. Imani smiled softly. "I love you." As she softly kissed his lips. Imani said, "Tell me I won't wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a dream? I really get you until Saturday."

"This isn't a dream and I'm gonna prove it to you." Seth smirked and slid his hand down her back until his hand clamped on her ass, giving it a nice firm pinch. He laughed so hard when she jumped about a foot in the air, squealing out because she hadn't expected him to do that. Seth couldn't even breathe, he was laughing so hard as he rolled over and crashed to the carpeted floor, rolling around holding his stomach laughing; while Imani just rubbed her ass cheek, scowling down at him. No matter how hard he tried, Seth could not stop laughing and pulled her down with him when she went to swat his arm, kissing her lips softly.

Imani pushed out her bottom lip. "As if I'm not going to be sore enough tomorrow; you pinched me!" Imani sat straddled on his lap giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Seth sat up and captured her lips before she could say anything else.

Oh yea it was definitely time for round 6…


	8. Ch 8 A Little Water Fun

**Chapter 8** – A Little Water Fun

The sun peeked through the navy curtains; jade eyes fluttered open as she stretched her body out. She rolled over and could still smell Roman's scent lingering on her other pillow. They'd stayed up until the early morning hours with him buried inside of her body. He finally went to the guest room around 5 am because he didn't want Leila waking up in a strange room and get scared.

Suzette rolled from bed as she pulled on her jeans and a red racerback tank top and left her dark auburn hair down. She was going to peek in on Roman and Leila but she didn't want to wake them so she started to walk by when she heard high pitched giggles. She knocked on the door and a low rumbling 'come in' came from the other side of the door.

Suzette opened the door and smiled softly as she watched Joe laying on his back on the floor with his legs straight up in the air and Leila on his feet.

"Airplane daddy." Leila squealed.

"Yea-yea I got your airplane." Roman chuckled.

"Morning." Suzette said softly as she smiled at the two of them.

Leila's head snapped to the side and then looked down at her father. "Daddy its Suzette; she's the lady who helped me and stayed with me in the hospital."

"Yes it is sweetie." Roman laughed softly as he bent his knees and put Leila back on her feet and sat up in time for Leila to climb into his lap as she leaned back against his chest. "Remember I told you we were staying with her?" She nodded.

Suzette smiled softly. "You two want some breakfast?" She asked as she winked at Roman.

Leila cocked her head to the side. "Can you make pancakes?" She asked sweetly.

Suzette nodded her head. "Absolutely; we can make whatever you want for breakfast. You want to come help?" Suzette questioned as she held out her hand.

Leila looked at up her dad with a questioning look. Roman smiled softly as he kissed her forehead. "It's up to you babygirl." He chuckled hard as Leila jumped off his lap and ran over and grabbed Suzettes stretched out hand. "I'll be right behind you ladies I need to make a couple of phone calls. Leila make plenty for breakfast Uncle Dean is going to be joining us in about 20."

"YAY!" Leila squealed as she hopped up and down

"That should be interesting since Adalyn is coming over as well." Suzette informed Roman. "C'mon little miss let's go get started. Should we make chocolate chip or strawberry pancakes?"

"Ooo you know how to make strawberry pancakes?" Leila asked wide eyed. She felt Suzette lift her and sit her on the counter before setting a bowl, with measuring cups bisquick, a couple of eggs and milk on the counter as well.

"Yes ma'am." Suzette stated as she measure out enough bisquick into the bowl for enough pancakes for 5 people, after which she cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl as well and whipped them in with some milk.

"Can we make some?" Leila asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Absolutely." Suzette walked over and grabbed the fresh strawberries from the fridge with a sharp knife. "Here you keep stirring that batter and I'll cut them up." She watched as Leila carefully stirred the pancake batter; she was so careful as to not get it all over the counter. Suzette cut up at least 30 strawberries and already transferred them to the bowl by the time the doorbell rang.

"Can I answer the door?" Leila asked.

"Better let daddy help you." Suzette stated as Roman had just walked into the kitchen. Suzette gently placed Leila on the floor and watched as she ran around the island and grabbed Roman's huge hand and started dragging him to the door.

"C'mon daddy it's rude to keep them waiting." Leila practically scolded her father.

Roman opened the door and was glad to see Dean there.

"UNCLE DEAN!" Leila yelled as she jumped into Dean's arms.

Dean chuckled as he lifted the little girl up into his arms as she wrapped her legs and arms around his torso. "Hey squirt. Someone said you were having breakfast here today."

Leila nodded. "Suzette is making strawberry pancakes."

Dean chuckled. "Oh good you know how I love strawberries. Let's go watch some cartoons and stay out of daddy and Suzette's way." He watched as Leila nodded and he carried her into the living room as he got the TV on and got to the cartoon network.

Roman walked back into the kitchen and gripped Suzette's hips before placing soft kisses on her neck. "Morning beautiful…Did you get enough sleep?" He rumbled the question in her ear.

Suzette poured out some batter on the counter top grill and leaned back against Roman's chest. "No, I see a nap in my near future. Does your daughter adapt everywhere she goes?"

Roman chuckled softly before wrapping his arms all the way around her waist. "Yes actually she does. Sometimes I swear she's six going on sixty. After we got up and got dressed this morning she asked me if mommy was in big trouble for getting her hurt." Roman shook his head. "She knows when her mother has pissed me off and she already told me I'm not giving mommy any more chances. Clearly she pays attention when Kristine and I talk."

"She's highly intelligent for six buddy." Suzette stated as she flipped the pancakes and poured out more.

"Yea sometimes she puts me to shame and I've got the college education." Roman chuckled before he turned Suzette around and caught her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

Suzette pulled back. "Okay get out of my kitchen or you're going to make me burn my pancakes. When Adalyn gets here let her in please." Suzette shooed Roman out of the kitchen with a smack on his jean covered rear with her red spatula.

"Keep it up beautiful and you won't be able to finish those pancakes." Roman growled as he walked out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Mr. Reigns." Suzette called after Roman's retreating form and could hear his deep chuckle.

* * *

Adalyn's amber eyes came in sight of the blue/grey eyes of Dean Ambrose as he opened the door of Suzette's apartment. He didn't realize she was going to be coming over as well, but was more than happy to let the good doctor in. "Dr. Armstrong, it's nice to see you again." Dean's gritty voice welcomed Adalyn as he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

Adalyn smiled softly as she stepped into the familiar apartment. "Like wise Mr. Ambrose. And it's Adalyn when I'm outside of the hospital." Her knuckles tingled and the sensation slid up her entire arm.

"Then I'll have to also request that to refer to me as Dean. No one but the higher ups at WWE call me Mr. Ambrose. That just doesn't sound right." Dean stated as he closed the door behind her. "You're just in time breakfast is nearly finished." Dean walked back into the living room and took his place back on the couch as Leila made herself comfortable back on his lap.

Roman chuckled as he noticed Dean's eyes followed Adalyn as she walked into the kitchen where she and Suzette embraced tightly and started a conversation of their own.

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at Roman. "Did you see that ass?" Dean asked under his breath and through his teeth.

"Daddy, Uncle Dean said a swear word." Leila stated as she looked between her daddy and Uncle Dean.

"I know baby, you know what to do." Roman chuckled as he watched her hop off Dean's lap and run into the kitchen. "You've officially been busted; I hope you've got cash on you."

Dean groaned as he threw his head back against the couch. "Shit I forgot about cussing in front of here."

Roman chuckled. "Hey babygirl Uncle Dean cussed again."

"THAT'S TWO UNCLE DEAN!" Leila shouted from the kitchen.

Dean reached over and socked Roman in the arm. "Hey asshole I'm not putting you kid through college."

Suzette couldn't help laughing as she explain Uncle Dean was caught swearing and she needed a swear jar or bowl. She grabbed an old cool whip bowl and cut a hole in the lid before snapping it on and writing 'Swears $1' and then handing it to Leila and watched as she ran back into the living room.

"Feed the bowl Uncle Dean." Leila informed.

Suzette and Adalyn laughed out loud as they heard Dean swear once more and Leila directed him to the bowl once more. They could hear Roman chuckling hard and Dean was grumbling about being broke before the day was up.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Suzette wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute Adalyn was volunteering to clean the kitchen and Dean stood up and said he'd help her.

Roman planted Leila in front of the TV with her favorite movie as he disappeared down the hallway. He'd called his lawyer already and told him what was going on; he went in search of Suzette and found her in her room making the bed. He leaned against the door frame and gave her a wolf whistle.

Suzette looked up and smiled as she saw Roman leaning against the door frame. "Hey did you find a lawyer?"

Roman nodded. "I have one from a couple of years ago; the last time Kristine and I had issues."

Suzette's eyebrow rose as she sat the bed once it was made and watched as Roman walked over and joined her. "The last time?" She questioned as she felt Roman pull her against his side.

Roman nodded again. "Yes. 3 years ago when I decided to give up football and start my wrestling career. Kristine had an issue with it. She didn't understand what it meant to me or my family. She didn't understand who my father was or the others in my family who came before me in the business and she filed for full custody. The courts gave it to her because they read what the job description was."

"What do you think they will do now?" Suzette asked as she rested her head against his t-shirt covered chest.

Roman shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes at this point. I can say for the first time in the 7 years that Kristine has been in my life that I can't trust her with Leila anymore. I'm not willing to chance it; I'm not willing to chance her life. If I have to hire a private tutor and home school her on the road with me; then I will." Roman looked down as Suzette's hand was resting in the middle of his chest. "I already know on Saturday before I fly out I'm going to have to leave Leila with Kristine because of the court order 3 years ago, but it won't be for long."

"I know we haven't exactly established what we are, but I'll try to help as much as I can." Suzette offered softly.

"You're mine and if last night wasn't enough proof; you just wait until tonight and you'll see it." Roman stated as he growled against her neck.

"You've really got to stop threatening me with a good time." Suzette teased.

"It wasn't a threat." He growled against her neck and felt her shiver against him.

* * *

Adalyn was rinsing the dishes as Jon was washing them. They'd decided to just clean up the few that had been used and not waste space in Suzette's dishwasher.

"So do you have the same days off every week as Suzette does?" Dean asked.

"Maybe…Why? Do you have the same days off as Roman?" Adalyn asked back.

"Maybe…why?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"I don't know you asked me first, so I figured I'd ask you. I was just curious why you were asking." Adalyn stated honestly. This man's gritty voice made her knees weak. No man's voice ever made her want to melt into a puddle at their feet let alone rip the clothing from her body and beg him to fuck her on her best friends kitchen counter as much as she did right now.

"You're awful feisty for a doctor. I thought people like you were stuffy, snobby and walked around with sticks up your asses." Dean stated with a smirk on his face as he looked down at her. He chuckled as her mouth fell open slightly as she looked up at him. He couldn't help but screw with her a little more and winked at her.

Adalyn's eyes narrowed. "So you think I have a stick up my ass?" She asked with a little venom in her voice.

"Yes…Yes I do." Dean answered without thinking. "Wait! No – No I don't, I just meant. Well you know. I said I thought people like you did…I could be wrong now that I think about it." Dean stumbled over his words and sentences.

Adalyn nodded. "Okay…Okay so you thought people like me had sticks up our backsides. That's fine because I thought all professional athletes were muscle bound and brainless."

Dean chuckled – he had definitely ruffled her feathers. "I might be muscle bound and only slightly brainless. I have taken quite a few chair shots to the head over the years. And I've been wrestling since I was 16." Dean knocked on his head. "There's not a hell of a lot rattling around up there."

Adalyn giggled slightly. "That wasn't meant to be a testimonial or admittance on your part."

Dean nodded as he chuckled before he tossed a plate in the air. "Here catch…"

Adalyn squeaked as she scrambled to catch the plate – not wanting to ruin her best friend's flat ware. "Oh My God I can't believe you did that…What would you have done if I didn't catch it and it broke?"

"Blame you for screwing around when we should be cleaning hard." Dean chuckled at the look on her face. "Or I would just buy her a whole new set. I take responsibility for things I do."

Adalyn screwed up her face. "Well it's nice to know you've at least got a sense of humor even being slightly brainless." She could listen to him chuckle all night long. He had a great laugh.

"I have a great sense of humor; I will have you know." Dean admitted.

"I'm so glad we got that out of the way." Adalyn stated before she grabbed the sprayer nozzle on the sink and full on sprayed Dean in the face.

"OH!" Dean blinked the water from his eyes as he looked at her and watched as she started laughing so hard she had to hold onto the counter. "You are going to pay for that."

"I'm so scared."

Three seconds later a glass of water was thrown at her and drenched her face and hair as much as she had Dean when she sprayed him.

She blew air out of her nose and mouth. "You JERK!" Adalyn yelled as she turned the nozzle sprayer at Dean against and sprayed him full blast letting the water fully soak him as she flipped her wrist up and down soaking the entire front of him. His yells combined with her laughter brought Leila running into the kitchen wide eyed.

"Uncle Dean! You're all wet!" Leila stated in a high pitched voice before she squealed as Dean growled at her and began chasing her around as Adalyn continued to spray him every time he ran by her. He finally caught Leila and held her up and her squealed echoed off the walls when he held her in front of him and Adalyn was spraying Leila instead of Dean.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Roman's voice boomed into the kitchen as he and Suzette stood looking over the water soaked kitchen counters, cabinets and floors; not to mention the two adults and one child soaked to the bone.

Without even missing a beat Leila and Adalyn both pointed at Dean and yelled. "HE STARTED IT!"

Dean glared playfully at Leila. "Traitor!"

Roman looked around. "I don't care who started it this needs to be cleaned up." Roman's temper shot out because he didn't want his daughter and best friend ruining someone else's home with water damage. His temper fizzed out when he heard muffled giggles.

Roman's eyes went to Suzette as she was leaning against the wall opposite the kitchen with her mouth covered as she giggled and laughed so hard he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. Roman couldn't help as he walked over and pulled her into his arms and let her laughter carry him into a fit of laughter as well.

"They look like three drowned rats." Suzette managed to giggle out.

Yea today was a good day.

Who knew water and laughter could do that?


	9. Ch 9 No Complaints Whatsoever

**Chapter 9** - No Complaints Whatsoever

It had been ten weeks; ten glorious weeks that Suzette and Roman had been dating. Time seemed to be flying by. His lawyer wasn't able to get a court date right away it was going to actually take 6 months because the family court was so over booked and packed they just didn't have any time on the docket.

Roman didn't like the fact that Leila would have to stay with Kristine until he could fight her in court for their daughter. Roman wasn't okay with it, but he was hoping Kristine wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything to pad his case – not that he didn't already have enough ammunition. Roman had been overseas for the last two weeks and missed both Leila and Suzette.

He walked up to the door and knocked. He was greeted with warm jade eyes he never realized how much he missed until he saw them again.

Suzette smiled softly when she saw Roman standing on the other side of the door. It was late Tuesday and she wasn't even expecting to see him until Wednesday, but apparently he had other plans. She stepped forward and threw her arms around him and buried her face in the side of his neck as she felt him wrap his arms around her body lifting her slightly and walking into her place before kicking the door closed.

Roman set Suzette back on her feet but kept her against his body. "Are you still off until Friday?" She nodded silently and tightened her arms around his shoulders. "Is it possible for you to take a couple extra vacation days?" She nodded against him again.

"How many you want?" Suzy asked softly before she pulled back and her jade eyes locked with his grey orbs.

Roman smiled softly. "I'm off until Monday. I have to fly out early Monday morning. I want you to pack up some clothes; I'm taking you to Pensacola with Leila. I want you to meet my family and everything. My parents haven't seen Leila for a few weeks so this is the perfect time. Say you'll come with us." He requested.

"I would love to come with you. I'll go pack and just remind me to call my boss tomorrow and get vacation days for Saturday and Sunday." Suzette stated. "C'mon you can grab my suitcase from the top of my closet."

Roman chuckled. "Oh sure just use me for my height and muscles." He released her and followed her to her room at the back of the apartment.

"Isn't that the best way to use you?" Suzette asked cheekily.

Roman shook his head before he pulled her against his body and growled against the sensitive flesh of her neck. Roman groaned. "God I missed you." His lips kissed the same spot he just growled against and he felt her shiver. "Cold..?" He teased.

"I missed you too." Suzette stated as she swatted his arm; he knew exactly the kind of effect he had on her; her body was covered in goose bumps. The effect this man had on her body was insane. No one had ever made her body react the way he did.

Roman chuckled as he released her. He walked over and got inside of her closet and pulled her suitcase down from the top shelf and placed it on the bed as he made himself comfortable and watched as she packed for five days. Every time she passed him she'd leaned down and place a soft kiss on his lips. "You know you keep spoiling me like this and I'm going to have you come to my place when I have to pack for work and make you do my packing."

"I can stop…"

"HELL NO…" Roman replied boisterously before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap as he captured her mouth with his once more.

Suzette pulled back completely out of breath. "Weren't we supposed to be going somewhere? Or are we not leaving until the morning?" She asked as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

Roman shook his head. "It's a six hour drive babe I'm going to need someone to keep me up." He winked as she blushed slightly. "Just kidding; you and Leila are going to be out cold by the time I hit the freeway. If she's not already; she tries so hard to stay awake on nights she knows I'm coming to pick her up."

Suzette smiled softly. "Let's not keep her waiting."

That sentence right there was enough to turn Roman in to mush. He knew how little time he got with Leila because of his job and right now she didn't want to deny him a single second. He watched as she stood up and zipped up her bag.

Roman stood from the bed as he grabbed her bag and steered her out of the apartment.

* * *

Roman pulled into his parents drive way 6 hours later around 4 am. He watched as Suzette carefully unbuckled Leila's car seat and Roman stopped her. "Here I'll get her. When she's sleeping she's dead weight and heavier than she looks." He whispered. He gently lifted her and she silently molded around his left shoulder and chest before he moved around to the back of his truck and grabbed his bag and Suzette's. "C'mon baby." He stated in a soft tone.

Suzette had slept a couple of hours on the way up to Pensacola, but for the most part she stayed away as her and Roman talked about his European tour, his matches and the fans overseas. The dark bruise like circles under his eyes gave away that his sleep pattern sucked. She planned on helping him relax and catch up on his sleep for the next five days. He would definitely need to play catch up.

They walked quietly into the house that Roman had a key to the house. He led Suzette upstairs and turned the light on for his room and pointed Suzette to it. "I'm going to get her changed and put her down; give me a few minutes." He winked at her as he walked to the room that was designated for her. He got her changed into her pajamas. Her cast had been taken off a couple of weeks prior and she now had a white hard plastic cast that Velcro straps to keep it on. He couldn't help chuckling softly. She was completely dead to the world. He moved her and pulled her and pushed her as he changed her and she never budged. He placed her under the covered and kissed her softly.

* * *

Suzette changed into a pair of red cotton shorts and a matching spaghetti strapped tank top. She was sitting on the bed as she brushed her hair. Her eyes went to the door as she watched it open and close as Roman came in the room. Suzette couldn't help watching as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and then discarded his jeans as well; it felt him in his black boxer/briefs.

Roman smirked when he noticed she was looking at his half naked body and flexed his arms. "See something you like?" He asked with a cocky smirk before he sat on the bed.

"Very much so." She smirked as she got up and walked around him and turned the light off; she started to make her way back over to her side when Roman grabbed her and pulled her on top of him

"Oh good, because I was enjoying the view too." Roman stated as he wrapped his arms around Suzette as his lips descended onto hers. He could feel her hands slowly getting reacquainted with his body. Her fingertips were soft to the touch on his bare back and torso. He could feel every muscle in his body as it tensed and relaxed over and over again. When her fingertips breeched his black boxer/briefs he nearly came undone; even though she wasn't even touching any specific body part she was just simple caressing the skin she could touch.

Roman's mouth pulled away from hers. "I didn't think I could miss someone's kisses and touches as much as I missed yours." He watched as her jade eyes darkened as she smiled softly up at him.

"Good, it means you'll keep coming back." Suzette cupped his cheeks as she softly let her thumbs brush under his eyes. "You look so tired; let's get some sleep." She suggested.

Roman shook his head. "I've got a much better idea." He reached down and grabbed the hem of her tank top and tugged it up and off.

"Roman! We are in your parent's home." Suzette's eyes widened as she covered her chest. "Are you out of your mind?"

Roman shook his head. "Don't hide from me Suzette. You're too beautiful to ever hide from anyone; especially me." His lips kissed down her neck and across her collar bones. "I want to be inside of your body; it's been way too long." He kissed up to the shell of her ear. "Tell me your kitty doesn't want my dick in it; go on deny it."

Suzette's body once again broke out in goose bumps at his dirty words. He really knew how to use his vocabulary. She knew there was no denying him, so it didn't surprise her that he took her silence as an agreement and he stripped her of her panties and shorts and then got rid of his boxer/briefs as well.

She felt like her entire body was on fire. Roman moved around so he was spooning against her back. One of Roman's large hands was switching between cupping her right and left breasts as his other arm was wrapped around her waist and his hand was tucked at the apex of her thighs as his long fingers worked between her delicate folds, working her body into a complete frenzy. "Roman…"

Roman could listen to her moan his name for the rest of his life.

Suzette felt his erection as it jumped against her rear end. She took pride in knowing she'd caused that sort of reaction from his body. She rolled back against his chest slightly and his mouth sought out hers in the most alluring passion filled kiss her whole body broke out into tiny tingles as she felt his fingers starting to work a little harder.

When they broke away from the kiss they were both panting with desire running through their bodies. It was almost scary how fast Roman could change her from completely relaxed and content to fully awake and so overcome with craving and yearning that she was practically begging him to fill her body.

Who the hell was Roman to deny anything his woman wanted? He wanted to give her EVERYTHING she wanted and desired. Even if she wanted to lay in bed and make love all damn day, he would do it. Roman slowly moved his body between her thighs as his lips kissed along her collar bones and down to her breasts he took one in each had and squeezed slightly as his tongue swirled around each of her already perky nipples. "What do you want baby?" His husky voice asked her; he needed to hear her say it. He could feel her hips rolling slightly under him trying to get him to engage.

The desire was thick in the bedroom and it coursed through both their veins. Suzette could feel herself completely giving into Roman. She bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself in control but it wasn't happening. When he asked her what she wanted she wanted for his eyes too look up at her from her breasts as she licked her suddenly dry lips. "I just want you; all of you." She was about to beg; she wasn't above begging for him to ease the ache between her thighs and she could feel as a heated coil started rolling in her lower abdomen. She needed him; NOW. "I want to feel you in me."

Roman smirked up at her; her jade eyes were a deep forest green lusty color. He had her right where he wanted her. They were both already heated to the point of being covered in a fine thin sheen of sweat. The salty taste on her skin made him heady for her immediately as he continued to lick a kiss a path from her breasts to her soft supple lips. One of Roman's hands left her breasts as it slowly slid down her warm soft body. As he gripped his painful erection in his hand and slowly; ever so painfully guided himself into her body. Once she was completely acclimated to his size he held himself above her on his forearms and elbows as he began to rock in and out of her beautiful body. He loved having her small framed body beneath his almost as if protecting her from the outside elements.

Suzette moaned audibly as she wrapped her long legs around Roman's waist as the heels of her feet dug into Roman's naked rear end almost willing him to go faster and deeper into her body. Feeling his large powerful body between her legs only gave her a sense of the TRUE power that laid there. She liked feeling the weight of his naked overheated body pressed against her naked body; but knew he was being careful because he was scared to crush her beneath him. Her fingertips traced the muscles in his back as he continued to rock in and out of her as he whispered dirty thoughts in her ear. Every once in a while he would maintain his pace and his lips would slide down to encase one of her nipples or he'd nip the skin around her naked breast with his teeth gentle and soothe it with his tongue.

They both felt as their excitement rose in both their bodies and with a little more rocking both of them tumbled over the edge of ecstasy; as both of their desires were filled.

Roman placed a thousand feather kisses all over Suzette's face and she couldn't help giggling as their lips finally met. "I know this is going to sound possessive but you do realize you are mine now right; you've been mind for the last wonderful 10 weeks baby." His voice held finality to it. He wouldn't ever change his mind. Not for anyone. Not for any reason.

Suzette smiled softly as she moved her hands up his back to in front of his chest and cupped his face. "I don't think it's possessive, but I like that you're trying to be dominating. And honestly I don't mind. You don't know how long I waited to feel something like this for someone; hell anyone. I'm just glad it's you and not someone I barely know." Suzette could still feel him completely erect inside of her and when he shifted his hips to move slightly he rubbed against a certain internal spot and made her let out a guttural moan; slapping a hand over her mouth she didn't want to wake his parents or even Leila.

Roman thought he'd hurt her as he started to pull back from her, he suddenly found himself on his back with her straddling him. He was slightly shocked that she'd used all her momentum and flipped them over faster than the blink of either of their eyes. The apex of her body that housed her clit was completely smashed against his pelvis and he could feel himself deep inside of her. His hands gripped her hips tightly and knew they were both ready for another round. She leaned over as she kissed the middle of his chest and then her lips made their way up and to his own. As her lips captured his he felt her hips starting to move slowly at first. The grip on her hips from his hands tightened yet again as he started to help her slid up and down his erection in a frantic motion trying to bring each other to edge a little faster than last time.

Suzette sat up as her hands braced herself against his chest as she began moving her hips faster; her thigh muscles were working overtime to bring them both to the brink of insanity. Her fingernails dug into the naked flesh of his pectorals and she felt the vibrations in her body as he growled ferociously. She felt Roman right had leave her left hip and his thumb sought out her delicate folds as he began to circle her nub and she threw her head back at the feeling of him both being so deep inside her body and rubbing her sensitive nub at the same time they both started cumming hard. It was the most intense orgasm either of them had.

Roman was panting trying to get his breathing under control as Suzette collapsed on his chest in a completely sweaty yet fully satisfied mess. He gathered her hair in one hand and smoothed it down her back as he kissed her forehead and face until his lips met hers. Roman wrapped an arm around her bracing her against his body as he rolled slightly to the right placing her on the bed; their bodies still connected in the middle.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Suzette suggested for the second time that night. Roman's hand came down and squeezed the soft flesh of her naked backside and she actually felt his erection coming back to life for a third time that night as it was still inside of her body. Her eyes widened as she felt him getting harder and harder inside of her tight channel.

"I don't think so baby. I think it's going to be a long night." Roman started softly before he rolled over on top of her body once again.

"Long morning you mean." Suzette stated with a smirk as she rolled her hips up and tested the water; so to speak. She got her answer when Roman groaned softly into her neck; he was also trying to be quiet.

"Yea…Long morning. We are so not getting a lot of sleep."

"Do you hear me complaining?" Suzette asked with an impish grin.

No…No complaints whatsoever.


	10. Ch 10 Getting Re-Acquainted…And Then Som

**Chapter 10** – Getting Re-Acquainted…And Then Some

::Knock-Knock::

Adalyn jumped before her amber eyes went from the intense horror movie on the TV to the front door of her condo. "Jesus Christ why do I watch these spooky mother fuckers?" She asked no one in particular. She stood from the couch and opened the door. She smiled as Dean Ambrose was leaning against her door frame. "Mr. Ambrose what are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was in the neighborhood to see my – um…My girlfriend." Dean's blue/grey eyes sparkled as he looked down at the amber eyed doctor. "Dr. Armstrong, how are you doing this lovely evening?" He asked with a smirk.

Adalyn chuckled as she grabbed the collar of his black t-shirt. "I'd be doing a whole lot better if my boyfriend came inside since I haven't seen him for the last two weeks."

Dean chuckled as he allowed her to drag him into the condo. They had only been dating for about 5 weeks. Dean noticed she was opinionated and liked to laugh and the more she laughed the more it was a sound he wouldn't mind hearing from her for a very long time. He stooped into the entrance of the living room. "What are you watching a horror flick?" He'd known her long enough to know they scared the hell out of her and she tried to avoid them at all cost.

Adalyn laughed softly. "You know me I'm just gluten for punishment. I can't stay away from them. Ever since you got me started watching them I can't seem to stop. I keep scaring the shit out of myself. I'm going to kick your ass for getting me stuck on them."

Dean could see a huge comforter spread out on the floor with a thousand pillows and suddenly let himself fall forward as he landed on his stomach.

Adalyn giggled. "Tough day at the office dear?"

Dean chuckled. "You have no idea babe."

Adalyn walked over and sat straddled on his jean covered backside. "C'mon off with the shirt. I'll make you feel better I promise."

Dean groaned as he moved around and pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it away. The second her fingers started massaging his tight muscles on his shoulders and back he groaned deeply.

Adalyn loved his back; it was muscled and a thing of beauty. She leaned over. "Want a beer?" She asked softly in his ear.

"Absolutely…" He moaned in agreement.

"Be right back." Adalyn stood and went into the kitchen. She didn't get very far as a hand clamped down on her arm and spun her around. Dean captured her lips, pulling her closer to his body. Something inside of him caught fire and suddenly this woman was the only thing on his mind. His hands suddenly wanted to touch every inch of her.

Adalyn gasped softly when Dean's hands squeezed her rear-end through her night shirt – which was technically just his t-shirt. She felt his lips as they traveled down her neck and across her throat as he pushed her against the kitchen counter. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest? You just got back from a grueling two week tour overseas where you got little sleep and no days off."

Dean straightened up as he looked at her with molten hot lava coursing through his veins for the only woman who could turn him into a nearly ready to erupt volcano. "I-don't-care." He punctuated each word with a soft kiss on her lips before his lips found hers again in another heated kiss and he started taking her down the hallway to her bedroom. He stopped as he blocked her against the wall as the kiss was deepened and got even more heated.

Adalyn moaned against Dean's soft lips as they quickly heated up her entire body. His lips ventured down her neck again he pulled the collar of the shirt as he covered her bare collar bones and bare shoulders with open mouth kisses. Her eyes widened as she felt his heated hands slid down her body and then started sliding up under the t-shirt he'd left that she clearly had been using as a sleep shirt. His thumbs hooked into her panties as he pulled them from her hips.

"You won't be needing these for a while." Dean smirked down at her.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Adalyn whispered against his soft lips and watched as he continued to smirk.

"I think it might be time for a work out." Dean growled.

"Aren't the gyms closed this late at night?" Adalyn asked softly.

Dean shook his head. "Actually I think the work out can wait. I want a snack first." And with those words spoken out of nowhere Dean gripped Adalyn by her thighs and lifted her all the way up as her legs wrapped around his shoulders and his tongue buried itself in her center.

Adalyn couldn't believe Dean had her pelvis pinned to the hallway wall with his face buried in one of the most delicate places on her body. Sure he'd done it before but usually she was lying down. The fingers on her left hand were buried in his dishwater blonde curls and her right hand was palm down against the ceiling steadying her body as she moaned, grunted and shuddered as his expert tongue assaulted her in exquisitely naughty ways.

Three triple whammy orgasms later. "D-Dean, if we don't, m-m-move this into the bedroom; I'm going to p-p-pass out, fall off-f-f you're shoulders and give m-myself a concussion when I hit the f-f-floor." Adalyn couldn't stop herself from stuttering. She'd never felt THAT much pleasure before in her entire life.

Dean chuckled as he wiped his mouth and moved his arms between her legs as he slowly let her slide down his body, her legs wrapped around his waist as he let one of his arms wrap around her waist and pushed off from the wall and continued on to her bedroom. They both knew they it was going to be a while before they got any sleep.

Not that either of them were complaining.

Definitely not.

* * *

Imani sighed softly to herself. She'd spent the entire day cleaning the house from top to bottom and just waiting for Seth to get home. She hated it when he went overseas, because he was always gone for 2 to 3 weeks.

She sighed softly once more as she was pulling the laundry she had dried outside in the backyard, folded it and dropped it in the basket sitting on the ground at her bare feet. She had forgotten she line dried all the sheets, pillow cases and even the comforter off their bed. It always smelled better when it was line dried outside.

Seth had gotten home and was looking through the house; when he didn't find his beautiful girl anywhere he took his bags to the laundry room and suddenly saw her silhouette in the backyard as she was pulling clothes down and dropping them in the basket. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. Even if they face times and emailed back and forth 2 weeks was 2 weeks too much.

Seth was suddenly aware of the jeans that hugged her hips in all the right places. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking her up and down. She was barefoot and the white t-shirt she had on was form fitting to her chest and waist line. Abruptly, Seth grabbed Imani and threw her over his shoulder and let her squeals of surprise trying to convince him to put her down fell on deaf ears. The two of them disappeared into the covered of the willow tree in their back yard.

Seth gently placed her on her feet in front of him as he backed her into the willow tree as he placed a hand on either side of her body blocking her in place. His chest was rising and falling as his intense stare met her un-expecting gaze. Imani opened her mouth to say something, when Seth's finger came up and pressed against her soft lips to silence her.

Seth moved closer as their chests were pressed tightly together and his body heat engulfed her. His skin was on fire like always when she was within inches of her. Imani's eyes darted back and forth between Seth's as he suddenly leaned over and captured her lips in a fire kiss. She wanted to pull away or push him away. But she couldn't; right now laundry could wait. She'd missed the feeling of his lips against hers. The kiss got out of control quickly as Seth leaned down more and lifted her by her rear-end to be level with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist; he turned around so his back was against the tree and slid down until he was sitting on the ground with Imani straddled across his lap.

They pulled apart and Imani's chest was rising and falling against Seth's. Imani pressed her forehead to Seth's. Imani tried to say something again, but nothing came out. For once in her life she was completely speechless. Any other time she wanted to speak and had tons to say to the man she missed for the last two weeks but as of that moment she had nothing she could say.

Seth smirked as his hands came up and cupped her face gently as he took her lips as his again. Imani moaned into his mouth as his tongue intertwined with hers. Imani pulled back again as she felt Seth's scorching hands sliding under her t-shirt and slid up her sides to her breasts. Imani leaned back a little and let Seth pull her shirt from her torso and placed fire ridden kisses between the valley of her breasts, as his hands went behind her back and unclasped her bra and slowly slid it off. Sitting back up Imani buried her face in Seth's neck as her cold breasts warmed quickly against Seth's bare chest.

Imani stood up and slid her jeans down and as Seth slid his down and then grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to sit straddled on his lap again; glad she'd taken her panties off too or he would've had to rip them from her body. Seth looked into her eyes he was going to say something, but decided against it; nothing needed to be said at the moment.

Imani tell there was zero hesitation in his chocolate brown eyes, she was glad he never hesitated with her; in the few years they'd been dating they knew what they wanted – each other all the time every day 24/7. He bit her bottom lip and as she moaned. Seth wrapped a strong arm around her waist and lifted her and he guided himself into her warm welcoming body. Imani's eyes rolled into the back of her head fully welcoming the contact with Seth. Once he was fully sheathed in her he held her hips still to let her get used to his size.

Imani slowly started moving up and down on Seth erection; his lips attached to her neck, collar bone and chest. She had one arm around his neck holding on for dear life and one hand on the tree hoping no one heard them. They were both soaring about the trees. They hadn't physically been together in this capacity for two weeks; neither of them realizing how much they missed each other.

They both reached their climax and groaned out each other's names. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard throughout the couple's backyard they were currently sitting in. Imani was gradually becoming aware of what she'd just done. It felt wonderful to reconnect with him on an intimate level but good lord not in their backyard.

They HAD to of woken someone up…

Seth chuckled as he kissed her soundly on the lips before he helped her stand up and watched as she shimmied back into her jeans. He pulled his back up as he stood as well. "C'mon let's go finish this discussion in the house. I want to get some clean sheets dirty baby." His hand slapped her ass as he walked over and jerked the rest of the stuff off the line shoved it in the basket and followed a giggling Imani into the house and upstairs to their room.

Oh yea the romp outside against the tree was just the beginning.

* * *

Jade eyes looked at the clock and it was only 6 am; they were covered in sweat as she leaned over Roman's prone body as they were breathing heavy after yet another round. They had lost count how many times they pushed each other over the edge of ecstasy.

Suzette's jade eyes locked onto Roman's grey as she smiled at him and he returned it before she collapsed on his chest in a sweaty satisfied mess.

Roman kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her; keeping their bodies connected intimately. "Jesus Baby, I think my dick is going to get pissed at me and fall off soon."

Suzette giggled against his chest. "Gosh I really hope not. I might not be done with you just yet; and I don't want any parts falling off that I might want to use later." Roman's deep chuckle filled the room and Suzette could feel the vibrations through her body with their chests pressed together. "Unless you're going to tap out and decide it's time for sleep."

Roman's chuckle came to a halt. "Hey! I don't tap out woman!" It was Suzette's turn to fill the room with giggles. "Well I might tap out to you, but you'd be the only one I would tap for."

Suzette propped her chin up on Roman's chest as she smiled. "I think I might like the fact that I know I can get you to tap out for me; might have to actually use it against you too."

Roman looked down as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'd let you use it against me to because I know it would be worth my while." If he wasn't careful he was going to fall completely in love with his woman. From day one she'd held his attention and after a couple of hours of phone conversation, getting to know her and her taking care of the most precious thing he holds in his life – Leila his daughter; she was then holding his heart.

Suzette's eyes grew wide as she felt Roman's dick jerk inside of her body. "Oh my goodness…don't tell me you're…" She couldn't even finished the sentence as she felt him swell inside of her once again as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss as he rolled onto his side before he quickly pulled out of her body spun her around and pulled her back against his chest with an arm wrapped around her waist and caught her leg behind the knee.

Roman groaned as he felt her hand dip between her legs as she stroked him a couple of times before she guided him back into her body.

A place where they both knew they wanted him to be.

They were going to be dead tired as the day progressed if they didn't get some sleep.

Right now sleep was the furthest thing from their mind.


	11. Ch 11 Got Flu?

**Chapter 11** – Got Flu?

A soft sigh escaped her lips as the warm water cascaded down her body. She was really hoping the shower would wake her up a little. Suzette and Roman had finally fallen asleep around 7 AM and his folks were actually nice enough to let them sleep and also took care of Leila and kept her from waking them up. They knew how tired their son must've been; if they only knew WHY he was so tired.

A low groan slipped out of her mouth as she lowered her head and let the warm water slide down her neck and spine. A few minutes later and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "For someone who doesn't have my dick in them you're doing an awful lot of moaning and groaning in here baby." Roman growled in Suzette's ear.

"Believe me it's not because I don't want you inside of me in some form or fashion, hell even if I wasn't already naked; I don't think I have enough strength in me to get naked let along get horny again." Suzette giggled softly as she leaned back against Roman's chest. "Who knew you had such an insatiable appetite for sex?"

"Who knew? I knew that's who. I'm just surprised I found someone just as insatiable as I am." Roman rumbled against her ear and neck. "Are you going to make it today baby?"

"I think so; might need a nap later with Leila." She smiled softly as his hands caressed her body softly.

"I second the motion on that one baby." Roman's arms tightened around her body. "Think we should get out and try to join everyone for lunch?"

"I think if we don't your parents will think I'm a figment of your imagination and then they will have to question your sanity and then there will be a psychiatric evaluation and it would just be a big mess." Suzette laughed out as Roman's finger tickled her sides as she squealed out trying to get away from him, but he still had one arm around her waist holding her to him.

They were finally able to escape the water shower and dress. Suzette was in black skinny jeans and a white racerback tank top. She combed the snarls out of her hair and towel dried it. She watched as Roman pulled on clean jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that was beautifully tight across his chest. She watched as he combed the snarls out of his own hair before he pulled it into a loose bun at the nape of his neck.

Roman put his hand out for Suzette and the minute she put her hand in it he wrapped his big fingers around her small hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back softly. "Dun – dun - DUN. Time to meet the parents." He couldn't help teasing because he knew she was nervous about it. "Don't be so nervous babe. They are normal parents." He chuckled as he led her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Just as they descended the stairs they could hear male chuckled and female giggling and then a high pitched squeal giggle all echoing through the house.

"It sounds like they are already having a good time." Suzette noted.

"Nothing short of the best at Casa Reigns my whole life growing up." Roman boasted softly as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Sounds are coming from the den." Roman continued to lead her through the house.

"Good afternoon everyone." Roman stated as they stepped into the den.

"DADDY!" Leila squealed as she ran and jumped into his arms as he caught her and lifted her into his arms.

Just her squeal was enough for a smile to be permanently on his face…and what a great smile it was; Suzette couldn't help noticing it.

"SUZETTE! Daddy you didn't tell me Suzette was coming with to Mema and Papas." Leila scolded her dad before she leaned over and hugged Suzette around the neck tightly.

Suzette smiled softly as returned her hug before she reached up and kissed Leila's forehead. "Hey sweetie." She greeted.

Roman's hand found Suzette's again as he squeezed it softly. "Mom, dad – I would like for you to meet Suzette Miller. Suzette this is my father Sika and my mother Patricia."

Suzette smiled softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Reigns it's nice to finally meet you, Roman and Leila talk about you both quiet often."

Patricia stood up as she walked over and enveloped the auburn haired woman in a tight hug. "It's Patty honey and believe me; you are all my son and granddaughter ever talk about." She rubbed the woman's back who seemed to of captured her son and granddaughter. "It's so good to meet you too."

Suzette squeaked out softly as Sika lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. She could hear Leila laughing as Roman's chuckle filled the den.

"Welcome to the family Suzette." Sika stated softly before he put her back on her feet.

"Papa got her good daddy." Leila giggled out as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"He sure did babygirl." Roman leaned down and kissed her forehead; noticing her forehead felt warm. "Are you feeling okay Leila?" He asked and watched as she lifted her head and shook it negatively.

"What's wrong?" Suzette asked as she walked over; once Sika released her.

"She feels warm to me." Roman stated. "What's wrong babygirl? Does your tummy hurt?" He watched as she nodded.

Patty stood from the couch. "How about some chicken noodle soup and crackers? The broth and crackers might help settle her stomach."

"Thanks mom." Roman mumbled as he walked further into the den and sat down on the couch with Leila curled up on his lap.

Sika walked over and kissed the top of Roman's head and then Leila's. "Too much excitement; she'll feel better after a little lunch."

Roman watched as Leila moved across his lap on her hands and knees into Suzette's lap. His heart warmed as he looked at his two girls as they cuddled together on the couch.

"Daddy I don't feel very good." Leila stated in a soft tone.

Suzette looked down and could see Leila was just not looking well and had definitely seen that look on a kids face before. "Are you gonna be sick sweetie?" She asked.

"I think so…my tummy really hurts." Leila stated before she was lifted and taken to the bathroom immediately by Roman; which was a good decision on his part cause he'd barely made it there before she started throwing up.

Suzette stopped in the kitchen and asked Patty where the washcloths were. Patty grabbed one out of the hall closet and handed Suzette a bottle of water as well. Suzette followed the distinct sounds of someone whimpering while throwing up. She stopped inside the door frame of the bathroom. Roman was sitting on the edge of the bathtub next to the toilet where Leila was standing over it dry heaving; his hand on the small of her back just letting her know he was there.

She walked into the bathroom and could see the worried look on Roman's face; after rinsing the wash cloth in warm water; she reached out and hooked her index knuckle under his chin and brought his eyes to hers. "She'll be okay. It's probably just a stomach bug." She winked at him. "Don't worry so much sweetie, we'll get her feeling better." Suzette turned her attention to Leila. "You done there kiddo?"

Leila's grey eyes that matched her father's perfectly; looked up at Suzette as she nodded weakly.

Suzette took a seat next to Roman on the edge of the tub as she gently pulled Leila to stand in front of her as she wiped her face off. "Here rinse, don't swallow the water though." She handed Leila the bottle of water and watched as she walked over and stepped up on the stool that Roman's parents kept there for her.

Roman watched as Leila walked back over and saw on Suzette's lap as he flushed the toilet and cleaned up a little in the bathroom. "You wanna lay down for a little bit babygirl?" He asked and watched as Leila nodded once again.

"How about we get you changed into one of my t-shirts or even on of daddy's and you can just rest and relax until your tummy feels better?" Suzette suggested and felt Leila nod against her shoulder. "Hey daddy why don't you take her up to our room and we'll get her changed. I'm going to stop in the kitchen and get her some warm 7up to help calm her stomach a little."

Roman nodded. "Absolutely, c'mon babygirl." He squatted down and watched as his pride and joy slowly moved from Suzette's lap to his arms as he carefully stood and walked her upstairs.

* * *

Suzette stopped in the kitchen as she poured some warm 7up in a Pocahontas cup with a lid and straw that Patty had given her. "It's her favorite one isn't it?" She asked.

Patty giggled softly. "Yea, she's got two or three; always one here, one at home and one at daddies. Do you think she'll be okay?" The older woman asked.

"Yea she felt warm; I'm sure it's just a stomach bug. Kristine may have had her out at the store or something and just cause it from someone else. She'll be fine. We're going to get her to lay down for a while; plus the 7up should help settle her tummy."

"Thank you so much Suzette." Patty said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry?" Suzette wasn't sure she heard Patty because her voice was so low.

"Thank you." Patty stated louder. "Not for taking care of my grandbaby, because I can do that myself. I went into labor five times and raised every child with all the love in my heart, same with Sika. Even from the road he called every night before bed to tell his children he loved and missed them and every morning before they left the house for school or work he told them to behave their mother."

Patty sighed softly. "These last six years Roman had to grow up fast with being a father. He has raised Leila with Kristine every step of the way. I've always been a doubter of their relationship. I stand firm in my assumption that his college popularity is what pulled her to him. I believe at one point they did love each other with all the love in the world. But the last couple of years; I think Kristine has been using Leila to keep a relationship together that died a long time ago. She's played with Roman's heart and I'm tired of seeing my son hurting because he just can't keep her happy." Patty brushed her short hair from her eyes. "But you…I've never seen my son smile so much and laugh so hard as when he is talking about you and even when I see him sitting in the corner of the back yard on the phone; I can tell it's you he's on the phone with just by the smile on his face."

Suzette smiled softly. "I'm glad you think so highly of me. I figured coming into a family where the parents were split would work against me. I've never dated a guy with kids before so it's new and challenging plus the fact that he's on the road 5 days out of the week is an even bigger challenge. How Roman can split his time the way he wants; is beyond me. But he seems to have his plan in motion even before his plan lands at the Tampa airport."

Patty chuckled. "He does seem to know exactly what he wants and when he wants it. If he was more indecisive it would be a whole new level of annoying on his part, but he's really not. You better not keep them waiting." She hugged Suzette once more before sending her on her way.

* * *

Suzette walked upstairs and saw Roman carrying Leila out of the bathroom. She couldn't help the frown on her face as it matched the one on Roman's. "Are we having another puke party?" She asked and watched as Roman nodded while rubbing Leila's back softly.

"It's not much of a fun party Suzy." Leila started from Roman's shoulder. She lifted her head. "Is it okay if I call you Suzy? Daddy said I should ask."

Suzette smiled softly as she nodded. "You can call me Suzy or even Suz. My best friend calls me Suz all the time. Whatever you're comfortable with sweetie." She watched as Roman put Leila down on their bed and watched as she walked to the end of it and leaned against her; she wrapped her arm around her and pointed at her suit case. "Okay missy let's find something comfortable to wear."

Roman put Suzette's suitcase on the bed and opened it. He watched as Suzette sat down with Leila on her lap as they rummaged through the t-shirts until Leila found the black and pink Shield cancer t-shirt that Roman had watched her purchase the first night he'd met her. They both stood up and he put the suitcase back on the floor and watched as Suzette got Leila dressed in the 4 sizes too big t-shirt before pulling her hair back and braiding it simply out of her face.

Leila crawled up the bed on her hands and knees and climbed under the comforter. Suzette sat down and handed her the well-used Pocahontas cup. "Take a couple of sips. Not too much." She watched as Leila did as she was told before she lay back on the pillows and tucked her in.

"Will you stay with me Suzette?" Leila asked.

Suzette's heart melted for the thousandth time since meeting Leila. "Sure, let me talk to your dad for a few minutes and I'll come back and join you." She watched as Leila nodded and snuggled down into the bed. The huge kind size bed swallowed her whole.

Roman walked out into the hallway with Suzette. Once the door was closed he immediately pulled her into his arms. "How are you so good with kids? You are so good with Leila. She's never warmed up to anyone who's not in the family so fast." Roman looked down as Suzette looked up at him, he captured her lips softly. "Thank you so much for helping with her. I hate when she gets sick; she always looks so pitiful and asking for Kristine by now. She hasn't asked for her once. She doesn't get sick often, but when she does its bad and takes a toll on her and me and I'm not even the one who's sick."

Suzette chuckled softly as she felt him tighten his arms around her. "That's because you two have that daddy/daughter bond and you see her being sick and you know you can't do anything about it, but you want to desperately help her feel better when in reality you know you can't; it has to run its course and go away on its own." Suzette smiled softly. "Why don't you put some sweats on and come lay with us? We are both in need of a nap and I don't think your parents will mind." She watched as he nodded and kissed her lips once more.

Suzette grabbed a pair of her black yoga pants and changed in the bathroom and came back and smiled softly when she saw Roman already laying in the bed with his black sweats and black muscle shirt on.

"C'mon Suzy, you can lay between daddy and me so we can both have you." Leila suggested.

"Yea Suzy." Roman mocked.

Suzette crawled up from the foot of the bed and tugged on Roman's goatee before she winked at him and kissed his lips softly. She lay down and felt Roman's arms circle her waist and had her back against her chest and she watched as Leila turned into Suzette and burrowed into her.

Again Roman's heart clenched at the sweet sight before him.

Oh yea he was already on his way to falling for this woman.


	12. Ch 12 Shaving Fun - Party Of Two

**Chapter 12** – Shaving Fun - Party Of Two

Dean groaned as he felt Adalyn's hands on his chest her fingers combed through the hair on his chest. She had been sitting straddled on his lap for the last hour just caressing and worshiping his shirtless chest. He didn't think it was possible for one person to love any part of the body that much, but apparently he was wrong.

"This is going to be an odd request." Adalyn stated.

"And what is that?" Dean asked with a smirk as he continued to let his body sink further into the bed just relaxing and letting Adalyn have her way with him; even if they were fully clothed.

Adalyn bit her bottom lip as she smiled softly. "I want to shave your chest."

Dean quirked a dark eyebrow at the amber eyed doctor perched across his pelvis. "You want to what?" He asked.

"I want to shave your chest. I want to feel your BARE chest. Is it too strange?" She asked.

"No, but you were right that is definitely an odd request." Dean shrugged. "If that's what you want; go for it. Don't make me bleed woman…you'll regret it." He warned.

Adalyn leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss before she stood and walked down and stepped off the end of the bed. She disappeared into the bathroom; returning a few minutes later with a small bowl of warm water a can of shaving cream and a razor. She took her place back straddled across Dean's pelvis and watched as she took the can of shaving cream and looked at it.

"Raspberry Delight; are you shaving me or making desert out of me?" Dean asked with a chuckle when she swatted his chest and snatched the canister from his hand.

Dean suddenly groaned when a warm wet wash cloth rubbed against the expanse of his bare chest. It was relaxing but erotic at the same time. He flinched when she pinched both of his nipples and giggled.

"So responsive."

"Hell yes that was responsive, let me tweak your titties and see how you respond." Dean complained.

"Oh stop it! Since when can't you take a little pain? Pain is pleasure baby." Adalyn stated with a smirk.

"Sure it is, but I don't want my nuts in a vise either."

"Oh, that doesn't come till later." Adalyn winked down at Dean as he growled at her. "You stay still; I don't want you to get hurt." She warned; picking up the shaving cream and sprayed a generous amount in her hand before spreading it around his chest.

Dean clenched his eyes shut as he felt her start to slowly run the Gillette Venus Lady razor across his chest. It would've been so much more erotic if she wouldn't have used a pink lady razor on him. "You know you could've used the same razor I shave my face with. You know just for future suggestions."

"Aww what - you don't like my pink one; not manly enough for you?" Adalyn teased. Every few minutes she would swish the razor in the bowl of warm water to get the shaving cream and hair off. "Hey look there is actual skin under all that hair."

"Ha - ha." Dean mocked.

"What?" Adalyn giggled. "I thought you were part ape there for a while."

"Once again…Ha - ha." Dean mocked once more. Dean groaned once more as the warm wet wash cloth came down and wiped all the shaved hair and shaving cream from his skin. He looked up and watched as Adalyn smiled softly. "See something you like beautiful?" He asked as he flexed both his pectoral muscles.

"Ohhh yea." Adalyn bit her bottom lips once again. "Feeling adventurous now?" She asked.

"Oh lord I know what look. What next?" Dean asked with a chuckle. He watched as Adalyn backed up on her hands and knees until she was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Pants off…"

* * *

"God, I wish you were here." Roman stated low into his cell phone as he was staring up at the hotel ceiling.

"I know big man, me too. But it is okay I'll see you in a week and a half." Suzette stated. She missed Roman something crazy but understood that duty calls. Instead of coming home after Tuesday's taping of Smackdown he had to stay in Chicago and do a ton of radio interviews and TV appearances on the local news stations. Once he finished by Friday he had to head back out for the weekend house shows and wouldn't be home till the following Tuesday or Wednesday.

"How's Leila been feeling?" She asked curiously. It had been a couple of weeks since she'd been sick at Roman's parent's house and it seemed as if her touch of flu may have been food poisoning.

"She seems to be my hyper little baby girl again. Kristine took her to the doctor and they got some pedialyte into her system for the dehydration and diarrhea…she should be back to her old self in a few days; just in time for me to get home and snatch her away from her mother and come see you and spend my days off with my two favorite girls." Roman said before he took a sip of his water.

"You sure do know how to turn on the charm Mr. Reigns." Suzette stated softly.

Roman chuckled deeply into the phone. "Nope, I just know what to say to you."

"Yea you sure do." Suzette admitted openly. "I can't believe I have to wait a week and a half before I get to see you. Hell you were gone longer on the European tour than now. I'm such a wuss because of you."

Roman chuckled again. "Don't worry beautiful the feeling is mutual." Roman cleared his throat. "By the way, what are you wearing tonight while you're lying in bed talking to me?"

Suzette looked down. "Are you sure you want to know?" She asked with a soft giggle.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Roman bargained as he looked down and saw his boxer/briefs tented out with his erection. The things Suzette's voice did to his body. "I know you know what you are doing to me."

"Aww does someone have a small hard-on?" Suzette teased.

Roman chuckled. "I know you've seen me naked baby. You already know how big my dick is. Plus I've never heard any complaints from you before." He teased right back.

"Nope…zero complaints in the dick department."

"Good, now tell me what you're wearing." Roman requested.

"I love it when you get all demanding baby." Suzette teased once again as her eyes looked down and roamed her own body. "Well, I've got one of your Shield t-shirts on; that you left at my place a few weeks ago and my black lace boy cut panties."

"Ooo my favorite in both categories. How about you slip those panties off and spread those thighs beautiful?" It wasn't a request; now it was a demand and knew she would do it.

Suzette loved when he would call late at night. Their phone sex conversations gave them each what they desperately needed until they could see each other once again. Sometimes she would tell him what to do, but apparently this round was all on him. She moved around and pulled her panties down her legs and dropped them to the floor and spread her thighs as she was told.

"Touch yourself beautiful." His deep tenor voice stated. "I want to know how wet you are."

"Any wetter and my juices would slide down my thighs if I stood up." Suzette informed him.

Roman groaned. He knew exactly how wet she was; she was sopping and now he was jealous of her fingers. "Rub circles around your clit baby and let me know how it feels." Her voice moaning and mewling through the phone was enough to get his hand to slide into his boxer/briefs and free his erection as he began to stroke himself.

"Oh god Roman, it feels so good baby." Suzette stated softly as she thumbed her clit with her thumb and still ran circles around it. Pleasure filled her entire body as she broke out in goose bumps; no one made her feel this way; no one but Roman. It didn't matter if he was lying next to her touching her himself or instructing her to do it thousands of miles away. It always made her want to beg for more. Her bottom lips sucked between her teeth as she whimpered and moaned into the phone.

"Slide a couple of fingers into that beautiful pussy baby; coat your fingers with your own juices." Roman stated as he continued to stroke himself from balls to head. He could feel the tingling in his balls and knew her moans and panting were going to make him explode all over, but he would still wait for her to fall apart first.

"God baby I wish you was here right now. I miss your hands, fingers and lips touching me all over." She pumped two fingers in and out of her heated core. She could hear him grunting and knew he was jerking himself off as she was fingering herself.

Oh yea.

They were definitely missing each other.

Suzette began to pick up the pace as she started thrusting her fingers in and out. "I want to cum for you baby; I want to cum so bad for you Roman." She stated as she felt her body getting close as the point of euphoria was starting to take over and pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Roman growled into the phone. "Cum for me beautiful; I want to hear you cum for me baby." Her moans got louder as she was panting on the other side of the phone.

Suzette began thumbing her clit against as her fingers buried inside her body over and over again suddenly she felt the dam break as she whimpered a few times before she called out Roman's name.

It didn't take long for Roman to follow quickly behind her; growling out Suzette's name as well. He suddenly felt spurt after warm spurt of his own cum splash on his bare chest and stomach. Well worth the sticky mess to get the release both he and she needed together.

Suzette panted softly as she stood from bed to clean herself up. "Well I don't want to keep. I know you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I just wanted to call and check on Leila and check on you; make sure you're getting enough rest." She stated softly knowing he had to go to bed soon. She just needed to hear his voice. It helped when she missed him.

Roman also exited the hotel bed and walked into the bathroom to clean up. "Yea you're right. I guess I'll get to bed beautiful. You should do the same. As soon as I finish up with everything tomorrow I'll call you when I get back to the hotel, but I will text you between interviews." Roman informed her. He wouldn't let an hour go by during the day without sending her something through the cell phone; whether it was to say 'hi', 'I miss you' or even just to send her a happy face or even a photo of himself sticking his tongue out at her knowing it would make her laugh.

"Get to bed handsome, we'll talk more when you've got free time. Sweet dreams babe." Suzette stated softly into the phone.

"I miss you beautiful, sweet dreams to you as well and we will talk more tomorrow sometime g'night baby." Roman's deep voice rumbled before they hung up.

Suzette plugged her cell phone in and turned the light off next to her night stand as she continued to hear Roman's deep tenor voice in her ear; falling asleep soundly with a smile on her face, knowing sweet dreams would definitely be had after that.

* * *

Well…it was official.

Dean had never felt so naked in his entire life…and he'd been naked a lot in his life. And right now he felt even more naked because he was currently hairless from the top of his chest to this nutsack. Adalyn had actually made him get rid of his jeans and boxer/briefs as she not only shaved around his dick and pubic area but also his balls; taking naked to a whole new level.

The only problem was now he was left with a huge erection from her touching his balls so softly and fondling him while she shaved him. He wasn't sure how she'd done it without nicking him or worse cutting one of his balls off, but he had to give it to her, because now his balls were smoother than a baby's ass. It felt kind of funky when she first did it, but now he was getting used to it.

Much like Adalyn had – Dean had two bowls of warm water sitting on the floor in front of him along with the shaving cream and his razor.

His blue/grey eyes looked down at Adalyn as she lay with her ass on the edge of the foot of the bed; her thigh spread far apart as his eyes drank in her pretty kitty. His index finger came up and probed her slick folds before pushing into her body as her moans filled the room. A smirk slid across his face as his thumb came up and brushed against her nub.

Her mewls filled the room and echoed off the walls of her condo. Jon smirked as he pulled his fingers from her body and popped them in his mouth savoring the flavor that was all her own on his tongue. He licked his lips as he dipped the wash cloth in warm water and rung it out, before letting it cover her beautiful mound. He wanted to pound it into oblivion really but he allowed her to shave him so she was returning the favor.

Besides how much more fun could it be shaving her kitty and playing with it too?

He made sure to get the entire area nice and wet; he spread shaving cream over her beautiful pussy before picking up the razor and very carefully started shaving her. He'd never forgive himself if he cut or nicked her. He heard giggling as his eyes left the prize and locked with amber ones. "What are you laughing about woman?" He questioned as he rinsed the razor in the separate bowl of water.

"You just look like you're concentrating awfully hard down there. If you cut any of my lady bits off; I'm not going to thank you for it." Adalyn warned in a giggle.

Dean chuckled as he went back to shaving her 'lady bits' once again. "I wouldn't expect a thank you…more like a big fuck you with foot to the balls. Hell I'd venture to say you'd kick me so hard I'd choke on my balls until someone heimliched them out of my throat." His other hand came up and pulled the skin tight in the crevice of her thigh. He was nothing if he wasn't thorough about removed ever piece of hair.

Adalyn moaned at the feeling of his fingers touching her in a non-intimately way; every once in a while he would let a finger slip between her slick folds and brush against her clit. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she attempted to keep her body from raging. She looked down between her thighs and could see Dean with his tongue stuck out as he was staring at the apex between her thighs like a monkey doing a math problem and stifled a giggle again.

Dean inspected his work area thoroughly and made sure all the hair hand been removed before once again dunking the wash cloth in the warm watched and being sure to clean her whole pelvic area of shaving cream and specks of shaved hair. Once he was satisfied with the results he re-washed her once more before dry her completely. He stood and dumped both bowls of water out and returned to his kneeling position on the floor at the end of the bed.

Dean pulled her slit open and saw exactly what kind of effect he was having on her body; he started blowing his warm breath on her throbbing clit.

"Dean…please…" She begged; Adalyn was not above begging.

Adalyn did a full body shiver as Dean's finger light brushed against her clit and VERY present wet slit.

Dean knew it wouldn't take him long to get her to cum and now that he knew that he couldn't wait; he dove in tongue first lapping at her sensitive clit as he thrusted not 1, not 2, but 3 of his huge fingers inside of her willing body To keep her hips from bucking he held them down with his free arm.

"Oh God baby…" Adalyn had her fist clenched onto the sheets of the bed and he grabbed her other hand and laced their fingers together as he picked up the pace; he was coming at here fast and furiously. Her free hand buried in his dishwater blonde curls as her fingers laced with his tightened.

Adalyn finally couldn't hold on anymore as the burning in her belly started to intensify and her orgasm rip through her body as she started off moaning and ended up screaming. "Oh god Mmmm Mmmmmmmmmmm DEAN!" Dean let his fingers ride her all the way through her climax.

Adalyn's chest was rising and falling as she looked down between her thighs once again. "Please tell me that's just the pre-show?" She asked with a chuckle as she watched him look up while continuing to lick her essence off his lips.

"Oh no baby…we're just getting started." Dean stated with a devious smile.

She knew exactly what that smile meant.

"Oh Shit."


	13. Ch 13 All Nighters

**Chapter 13** – All Nighters

His chocolate brown eyes watched as she slept soundly. Seth got home in the early morning hours about 3 am Wednesday morning. He could see the sheet was around her beautiful hips as she lay there. He finally stripped all his clothes off; leaving him in his black boxer/briefs before crawling into bed.

Her curvaceous body always knew when he was behind her because her luscious ass backed up against his groin and she pushed her back against his chest. He chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her further into him; if he had more strength he would let his semi hard erection do the talking for him. He'd missed her so much this last week. He had something planned for her birthday and her surprise party couldn't get here fast enough.

All night long dreams of Seth filled her mind. She had missed him so much. The week before last he'd not being home he had a signing in New York and wouldn't make it home until probably later today. Her foggy sleep ridden mind was starting to churn as she was suddenly overcome by pleasure filling her entire body with a white heat. She tried to move her arms and was suddenly aware that her wrists were bound together and above her head attached to the headboard.

Gold flecked eyes snapped open as she felt a warm tongue slither over her naked hip bones. She looked down and saw the chocolate eyes she loved so much. "Seth…" Imani moaned softly. His strong hands gripped her trembling thighs as his lips softly placed open mouth kisses along the trimmed line of tight black curls along her public bone.

Seth smiled up. "Yes baby, how can I help you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You can get your cute little ass up here and give the woman who missed you a proper hello kiss. I haven't seen you in 12 days Mr. Rollins." Imani practically demanded.

"You sure you want a proper kiss?" As his lips ventured over and was softly sucking on the supple skin of her left inner thigh. "I'm sure my lips had a prior engagement with some of the flesher parts of your body." Seth looked up and watched her writhe as he softly bit her inner thigh; not enough to hurt her, but enough to leave teeth imprints, before his tongue laved at the marks.

Imani was in heaven and hell. She hated it when Seth would tie her wrists to the headboard because she absolutely LOVED touching his muscular body, but she also loved being tied up because she knew he would make it worth her while. He never disappointed her when she found herself in this predicament. Though he had never woke her up this way; apparently there was always a first time for everything.

"Seth…" Imani moaned out once more as his lips switched over to her right inner thigh as he proceeded to bite that side as well. She let out a slight squeak as Seth pushed her legs up and he bit into the fleshy part of her pert left ass cheek. "SETH!" His chuckle filled the room.

As he let her legs slowly down he draped them over his muscled shoulders as his lips began to kiss along her pubic bone once more. He pulled her slick folds open and could feel his erection HARDEN against the mattress of their bed. "You're awfully wet baby." He stated in a low husky tone. Just her scent alone made him heady with need. "Is all that for me?" He asked as his tongue outlined her folds; her essence teased the tip of his tongue.

Imani could feel every part of her body quivering. "Y-Yes boo. Only you can make me this wet." She admitted.

Once again Seth's dick hardened a little more against the mattress; he was going to end up hurting himself if he didn't do something soon. He could make a complete meal out of her. His tongue continued to trace the outside of her folds before he finally pushed his tongue inside of her body. He felt her heels dig into the mattress and her hips rose off the bed to push her wet sex against his hungry mouth. He couldn't help as he groaned against her pussy.

"Oh God…" Imani whimpered as she gnashed on her bottom lip.

"What was that baby…I didn't hear you." Seth smirked against her folds as he suddenly blew raspberries against her sensitive clit.

"SEEEETH!" Imani screamed out. Imani started jerking on the belt that was restraining her.

Seth pushed up to his knees and moved up the bed quickly as he reached out and palmed her flat stomach. "Calm down baby. I don't want you hurting yourself." His other hand went up and rubbed against the skin being pinched by his belt. He could still feel her body quivering as he leaned down and softly sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as his tongue invaded hers letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. "Mmmm taste that baby, that's all you. I crave that flavor morning noon and night." He mumbled against her lips.

Imani groaned into his mouth as she felt him get comfortable at the apex of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands palmed her naked breasts. "How did you get me stripped and tied without waking me?" She questioned as their eyes locked.

"I'm that damn good baby, you just remember that." Seth teased as he moved his hips and let her feel his erection just sitting at her entrance.

"I need you Seth." Imani admitted verbally as she moved her hips up letting their naked sexes rub together. "I missed you so much when you were gone boo." She stated softly when her body calmed down from the electric charge it got when Seth blew raspberries on the most sensitive area on her body.

Seth smiled down as he caught her lips in a sweet kiss. "I missed you too my beauty queen." He pecked her lips once more. Seth slid home onto her body than reached up and freed her wrists. He took the left one into his hand and brought it too his mouth placed soft kisses on her glowing medium brown skin and could see the angry red marks from his belt as he repeated the same soft kisses on her right wrist.

"I'm sorry baby; I didn't realize the belt was so tight." Seth stated.

Imani cupped his face. "Boo, it's all good. It didn't hurt to the point of pain." She brought him down further as she wrapped her arms around his nice muscled shoulders. "Now how about you make love to your girlfriend just to make it up to me."

"Do you know what I want?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. He watched as she shook her head. Seth reached behind him and unhooked her feet from around his naked backside before he grabbed her thighs and rolled over placing her on top of him.

"You want me to ride you baby?" Imani asked as she leaned over and kissed his lips. The sting of double pinches exploded in her nipples and shook through her breasts as Seth caught both her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Seth groaned as he felt Imani lift her hips only to sink herself all the way down burying him balls deep inside her tight little body. "Oh yes my beauty; ride my dick. Take all of it; it belongs to you baby – it belongs inside of you." He thumbed her nipples and loved the feeling of them hardened from his own hands. He could feel Imani's juices slowly sliding down his length. God he was in complete and total heaven inside her body.

Imani duh her blue nails into his chest as she continued to work him in earnest. Every time she would slide back down his length she could circle her hips in a figure eight. She looked down and watched as he actually trapped both of her nipples in one hand and his free hand slid down as he started to thumb her clit. She threw her head back as her perky breasts bounced in his hand and her corkscrew curls bounced all over.

Seth started thrusting up inside of her as she was pushing down onto him and he could feel his balls starting to tingle. Suddenly sitting up he gripped her hips tightly with both hands as he teeth snagged her left nipple letting the middle of his tongue rub against the sensitive peak. "I need you to cum for me my beauty. I want to feel you cum all over me baby." He mumbled against her breast. His thumb went back to her clit and he could feel her hips losing a sense of direction.

"Seth…" She panted. "I'm…I'm…" Imani's fingernails dug into his shoulders as she was suddenly pushed over the razor fine edge into Seth's Ecstasyland; a place she was fond of and liked to spend hours in.

As soon as Seth felt her fall apart in his arm he could feel her juices running down his balls and then he immediately let himself ride the wave as well as he filled her to the brim with his seed. He buried his face in the side of her neck as he attempted to catch his breath.

"God damn you sure know how to wake a girl up boo." Imani teased.

"Anything for my beauty."

* * *

Grey eyes drank in the silver dress as it hugged Suzette's curves. He had almost had a heart attack when she walked out of her room in that damn dress. She was a beautiful woman, but tonight she was breathtakingly beautiful. At one point he had to remind himself to breathe. And then she busted him with a cocky smirk on his face because he suddenly remembered she was going to be on his arm that night.

"What are you looking at bro?" Dean asked as he walked over standing next to Roman both sipping a long neck bottle of beer.

"That…" He pointed towards Suzette in that damn silver dress. "Who knew silver could look so damn good against those curves."

Dean chuckled as he watched Adalyn walk up and grab the collar of his short sleeved dress shirt. "C'mon Ambrose, I want to dance."

"I don't dance all that well Ady." Dean stated using a nickname he'd grown accustomed to calling her.

Roman chuckled as he shook his head. "Your lady wants to dance Dean; you dance." He nodded towards the dance floor.

Dean took her hand and pressed it against his chest. "You know you're ruining my reputation and turning me into a pussy Ady."

Adalyn smiled as she pressed a softly kiss to his chin. "I wouldn't want you any other way." She stated as she continued to pull him to the dance floor; knowing if it were anyone else he would've dug his heels in and not moved an inch.

* * *

Imani looked around the room that Seth had rented out of the Hilton. It was draped in all her favorite colors and filled with all her favorite friends and foods. She couldn't believe how wonderful the whole thing was. She felt arms tighten around her waist as Seth spun her around the dance floor. "This is so amazing. Did I ever tell you; you're the best boyfriend in the whole world?"

Seth chuckled as his arm around her waist pulled her closer. "You wait until I get you home and out of that crazy red dress of yours. You'll think best boyfriend then." He teased as he softly kissed the side of her neck. "Hold on, I haven't given you your present beautiful."

"You gave me all of this; what more could I need?" She asked as she watched him take a step back.

"Well…" Seth pulled a small box out of his pocket as he slowly sank down to one knee. "You could change my title to best fiancée. Imani Marie Martini, will you marry me?"

Imani could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she watched as Seth opened the little black velvet box revealing a three diamonds perched on a silver band. It was so beautiful. She blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks. "Yes…Yes I would love to marry you boo."

Seth quickly slid the ring onto her left ring finger before he bounced up to a stand position before he quickly lifted her off the ground with one arm wrapped around her waist and threw his free fist into the air and crowed loudly. "WOOOOHOOOO SHE SAID YES!" He proceeded to spin her in circles as her squeals were music to his ears.

She really said yes.

She really wanted to marry him.

* * *

Suzette felt a hand on the middle of her back as she looked over her shoulder and saw Roman standing there. "What's up big man?" She asked as she turned to see him better. She knew her dress was killing him at this point. She wasn't stupid by any means.

The tight dark indigo jeans, black polo stretched across his chest and his black sneakers had her wishing they hadn't left her place. He had his long hair pulled back into a tight bun at the nap of his neck and had shaved and was smelling and looking all kinds of sexy.

"Whenever you're ready to go; let me know." His deep tenor voice rumbled in her ear as he softly kissed the side of her neck. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now Suz."

Suzette smiled. Roman was finally using her nicknames of Suzy and Suz, it only took 3 months, but he was doing it finally. She leaned her head further away to give him better access. His hands came up and gripped her dress covered hips and pulled her closer to him; her right shoulder was in the middle of his chest. She could feel his desire pressed against her hip. She moved her hip slightly and stifled a giggle when he groaned against her neck.

Suzette noticed almost everyone was on the dance floor and they were standing behind a wait length table with a floor length table cloth. She looked up at Roman as he looked down at her. "What sweetheart?" He asked. That deep voice of his was enough to make her knees weak.

"Give me your hand." She requested and watched as he let go of her hip and held it out in front of her palm up. She smirked as she took his hand and placed it on the inside of her thigh and agonizingly slow she pushed it up her thigh; he got the hint and she let go and let him continue the journey of exploration.

She started to giggle when he groaned and realized she wasn't wearing any panties, but he immediately pushed her thighs apart and then inserted two fingers deep in her tight channel. She gripped his forearm as her head lulled back. "Roman…" She whimpered out because she hadn't expected him to do that. She figured he would tease her and then demand to leave. She wasn't expecting him to be wrist deep into her lady parts.

Roman chuckled as he nipped her ear lobe. "You are such a dirty girl." He slowly worked his fingers in and out of her. "God you are soaking for me baby. Have you been this wet all night?" He watched as she bit her bottom lip. "Tell me right now." He watched as she nodded. Roman pulled his fingers from her body as his clean hand grabbed hers and he pulled her from the room of the Hilton Hotel; walking down the small hallway he licked his fingers clean before he walked out the front door.

"Roman, its pouring out here." Suzette stated as it looked like a monsoon almost.

Roman shook his head as he pulled her from underneath the canopy as they headed around the side of the building; which thank the stars was budded up against a small alley with a huge restaurant, they were soaked, but no one would see them as Roman pushed her against the wall and claimed her mouth. His hands started tracing every curve on her body as if he were committing it to memory, never wanting to forget his way around her body.

Suzette pushed off the wall with her hands on his chest as it was her turn to shove him against the wall. He slouched down slightly so she wouldn't have to kill herself to reach him. Even with her heels on her head barely reached his chin. Her hands slid under his polo as she felt his abs clench under her touches. "I need you inside of me Roman."

Her verbal confession had him hardening against the zipper of his jeans. He stood up straight and spun them around with her against the wall once more. "Turn around and face the wall baby." She did as she was told and felt Roman's hands sliding her dress up before pulling her ass out slightly; she groaned softly as she felt his erection suddenly pushing into her and pushing her into the wall. "You want my dick huh sweetheart." He watched her nod. "Say it…"

"I want your dick." Suzette stated as she gasped when he pulled out and pushed into her.

"Where do you want it baby?" Roman asked.

"Buried inside my body."

"Be specific sweetheart." His hands tugged down the front of her dress exposing her naked breasts as he palmed them feeling her nipples harden into nice fleshy peaks.

"Buried in my pussy." She moaned out as he continued to rock in and out of her body.

There was really no fighting it any longer. Roman was in love with this woman and that fact alone scared the hell out of him. They had just barely been dating a little over 3 months and he already knew he loved her and was in love with her.

Suzette's hands were searching the wall to have something to grab onto but there was nothing there and Roman's weight still had her pressed against the wall. She knew he wouldn't let her fall or get hurt. His grunts and growls from behind her were making her entire body come to life.

Roman could listen to her sweet whimpers and mewls all night long, but the matter of the fact was, the sounds coming from both of them were echoing down the small passageway and it was turning him on more; that and the fact that he wanted to take Suzette home and make love to her all night. This romp was hot, but he's rather she be riding him or writhing under him.

He could tell by the way her walls started to clamp down on him she was about to rip loose. Once of his hands left her breast and thumbed her clit and she couldn't help back anymore. "Are you going to cum for me sweetheart?" He asked and not even three strokes later she whimpered his name as she came; it didn't even take but a couple more thrusts and Roman was right behind her.

They both sagged against the wall to catch their breath. "C'mon sweetheart, let get back to your place." He pulled himself from her body and they both groaned at the loss; he fixed his jeans and then helped her fix her dress before he took her hand and dug in his pocket for his keys.

They were both soaked to the bone, but fully satisfied as they trekked back around to the front of the hotel and gave the valet their parking ticket.

"I hope you're planning on staying tonight. I'm going to need your services as a furnace later." Suzette stated as she burrowed into his side. The heat from their session gone was replaced by the chill from the cold rain.

Roman leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I'm not going anywhere Sweetheart. I'm yours." He stated honestly.

She liked that two worded confession. As much as he was hers; she was already his as well.

Now she just had to figure out how to tell him.


	14. Ch 14 What Happens In Vegas

**Chapter 14** – What Happens In Vegas

Las Vegas was such a beautiful place. It was crazy with people walking around and going from casino to casino in every hotel and motel. The road side wedding chapels were packed with tons of people who drove or flew there to get a quickie marriage and get back to their normal lives. Who knew spending four days in Vegas could be so relaxing. Roman had a few appearances with the guys as 'the Shield' and it all would end with Raw and Smackdown being in the same city. The guys were slated to be at Smackdown, but did have a match for Raw.

Suzette's jade eyes opened the curtains in the hotel room she was sharing with Roman. She smiled softly as she looked around and enjoyed the beautiful view and scenery. They had officially been dating for 6 months now and couldn't be happier. She knew Roman's mind was on Leila. The little girl was getting sicker and sicker and the doctors couldn't tell him or Kristine why. He knew by morning Kristine was taking Leila to an appointment with a team of Oncology Doctor's because at that point cancer was a big threat.

Leila was still vomiting almost on a daily basis and she'd had two seizures and at this point they needed to do something for her immediately. She'd been tested for every childhood disease, sickness and illness; everything but cancer.

As badly as Roman wanted to be by her side, he couldn't stop working. His work was paying for all the medical appointments and treatments and specialists that Kristine was taking Leila to.

If they could only find out what was going on with the six year old girl.

Suzette's thoughts were broken as the door to the bathroom opened and she looked over and watched as Roman walked out in jeans and a black beater on; his wet hair was tied back in a loose tail at the nape of his neck. "Hey..." She watched as he walked over and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Hey baby…" He responded back. He'd been more than giddy when Suzette decided to take another small vacation for a week and join him on the road. She knew he was worried about Leila and he was having a hard enough time concentrating in the ring without killing himself let lone someone else he and the guys were in the ring with.

Today was Monday and it was still a few hours before he had to be at the arena for Raw later that night and it had been a glorious feelings being able to sleep with Suzette in his arms; what little sleep he did get. Even if Suzette was tired she's stay awake with him as they just lay in bed and talked or just lay there; nothing had to be said or done.

Roman was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Suzette approach him. He didn't even think twice as he snagged her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Her arms instantly encircled his shoulders as her soft hands touched him lovingly. He still hadn't brought himself to tell her he loved her and knew it was probably why she'd been holding back on saying it because neither wanted to jump the gun.

"Feel better after your shower?" She asked softly. He'd gotten up early and went to the gym with Dean and Seth. They had been trying their damndest to help keep his mind on work and not wondering to Leila because they knew if he thought of her too much he'd lose his focus.

Roman nodded as he leaned forward slight and buried his face in her neck. Her arms tightened around him as he felt her pull the elastic from his hair and started running her fingers through it. She knew it was a calming agent for him. He inhaled her scent of her favorite perfume Sunflowers and that calmed him even more.

Roman slowly moved them around until they were laying against the pillows, but his head remained buried in the crook of her neck and she continued to gently comfort him. His knees were bent for comfort and her legs were draped over his thighs. They were tangled together so tightly but yet completely content to just lay there with each other,

"Have you heard anything yet?" Suzette asked softly as she continued to stroke her fingers through his long raven hair.

Roman loved that she was just as worried and concerned about Leila as he was and loved even more that she was doing her best to keep him calm about the whole thing. "No, nothing yet." He'd checked his phone a thousand times and no word yet. He knew it was going to be a while, but it had already been four hours and he could feel himself getting antsy and anxious.

"It's going to be okay baby. They will figure it out. We'll make sure they figure it out – whatever the cost. The price is never too much for Leila. I've got money in savings and bonds and whatever she needs; well get it done." Suzette stated softly and honestly.

Roman couldn't believe the words that came from his angel's mouth. He had all the money in the world through the company and here she was vowing to give all she had to help his daughter. Hell Vince and Linda had even pulled him aside a couple of weeks ago and said they would help with anything he needed. They'd even found the group of doctors who specialized in children's illnesses.

Roman pulled back as he propped himself up on his elbow. "You really would do whatever it takes won't you?" He watched as she nodded. Roman sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Sit up with me sweetheart." He watched as she complied and sat up folding her legs Indian style; her knees pressed against his jean covered left thigh.

Suzette could only imagine what was on his mind. "What is it Roman?"

He shook his head. "I don't know why I've been so stubborn about my feelings for you lately. I damn near gave you my heart a few months ago when we first met, but I wasn't able to give it to you fully. I hate not being able to express feelings verbally. I need to stop being a pussy. My parents didn't raise me to be afraid of anything."

Suzette smiled softly as she reached out and touched his left hand and felt him instantly grab a hold of her hand; her fingertips caressing his hand and long fingers.

He loved how her fingertips stopped on his, but never lost the connection. He looked up as his eyes locked with hers. "I love you Suzette and I don't know why I waited so long to tell you."

"Because you were scared and I understand why. It doesn't make you a pussy because you couldn't express your feelings. It makes you human. After everything Kristine has put you through in the last 7 years. I don't blame you one bit for being afraid. I mean, yea you're parents didn't raise you to be afraid of anything, but then again; they didn't go through what you went through with her. Every relationship is different because of the key players; nothing is the same – if that was the case everyone would be boring as hell." She stated honestly.

"Yea I guess you're right." Roman mumbled softly; listening to her words.

"Roman…"

"What sweetheart?"

"I love you too; with all my heart."

Roman's chest felt like it was going to explode as his heart suddenly grew fifteen sizes; it felt as if it had expended into his entire chest cavity and even into his lungs. "That's the best thing I've heard in a long time. That someone actually loves me enough to show it and prove it. You don't just show me when you see me on my days off. You prove it every time we talk on the phone and I'm on the road and even just now; talking about giving me money to help with Leila."

"I love her as much as I love you. She has had every piece of my heart since I met her. I'm sure she's had every piece of you since birth." Suzette stated with a smile on her lips.

"That she has; except now I'm sharing myself with you and I can't think of a better person to share with." Roman said as he leaned over and caught Suzette's lips in a soft kiss. He smirked against her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck holding him in place. His hands caressed her sides before sliding down to her jean covered rear and lifted her and placed her straddling on his lap. "Let me love you for a while." He mumbled against her lips.

"Love me as long as you want to Roman; I'm yours."

That was all he needed to hear at the moment.

* * *

Jade eyes watched in wonder as Roman, Dean and Seth made their way to the ring. Suzette sat perched on an equipment trunk in front of a monitor.

"You're in love with that giant Samoan aren't you?"

Suzette blinked a few times as she pulled her attention from the action in the ring to Sienna Brooks. She hadn't seen the woman since Imani and Seth's house warming party. She smiled softly. "Was it that obvious?"

Adalyn chuckled. "Of course it's obvious woman!"

Suzette looked over at Adalyn almost forgetting the doc had joined Dean on the road as well. A nice Vegas vacation was exactly what everyone needed.

Sienna chuckled softly as she combed a hand through her long hair; which looked like it had a couple of feet missing. It used to be to her knees and now it was to her waist line. "About as obvious as the way I love Phil. You have that same look that I had when I met Phil." She chuckled out. "That 'he's so amazing' you can't stand it because if he got any more amazing he really would turn into Superman."

"He keeps that flying Superman punch going and he just might go through the roof of the building." Adalyn teased.

Suzette laughed softly. "Yea, I think he already is. I've never been this happy in my entire life. And no one man has ever made me this happy before. I sound like such a wuss."

"No you sound like a girl who is in love and knows her man loves her back. Don't ever lose that feeling." Sienna stated. "I better get going. We're on an early flight back to Chicago tonight. See you around."

Suzette's jade eyes watched as Roman, Dean and Seth walked through the curtain as Roman stopped in front of her and smirked. "What are you looking at Mr. Reigns?" She asked softly.

"The most beautiful woman in the world and she loves me." Roman started as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

She hummed against his lips, before he pulled back. "Yea, she does; she really does." She hopped off the equipment trunk before she swatted his black cargo pants covered ass. "Go get a shower stinky and I'll give you a rub down at the hotel if you're a good boy." She smirked up at Roman who jumped when her hand connected with his ass.

Roman scoffed. "I ain't gonna be a good boy and you know that."

"Good boys are overrated." Suzette winked up at him.

"Cheeky wench." Roman growled out before his hand went to the middle of her back and guided her through the halls back to their locker room.

Chuckling as they watched Dean toss the doc over his shoulder and carry her down the hallway.

* * *

Roman and Suzette made it back to the hotel room and Roman read the text message Kristine sent him. He was slightly annoyed that she hadn't even called about Leila's doctor's appointment. She sent a friggen text letting him know their daughter's test results wouldn't be in for a couple of days.

Suzette watched as Roman sat on the edge of the bed again. She knew he was worried about Leila and pissed off at Kristine for sending a lousy text message. Suzette moved around and walked on her knees across the bed as she settled herself behind Roman and wrapped her arms around his torso. He'd changed into some basketball shorts once they got into the room and also left his shirt off. She softly placed feather light kisses along his bare muscled up back.

Roman could feel Suzette just trying to comfort him and he covered her hands with his own as he held them against. "I'm okay baby." Roman's tenor voice stated.

"No you're not Roman. Don't pretend to be something you aren't; you haven't this far, don't start now. I know you're worried and pissed. I know Leila is overshadowing your every thought when you can't physically be with her. But don't get it consume your spirit. You are a wonderful man and a loving father who is doing everything in his power to get his daughter better; no you can't be there for her every day, but you're there as much as you can be and she fully understands why you can't just be there for her right now." She smiled softly again his shoulder. "Part of the reason I fell so deeply in love with you is because of the way you are with Leila. Most dads your age who don't get along with the mother of their babies don't even put any effort into being in their kids' lives. But not you. You'd be there for her twenty-four-seven if you could and I guarantee she knows that."

"Tomorrow you guys don't have an appearance at Smackdown, let's catch an early flight out and go spend an extra day with Leila. It will be a nice surprised for her." Suzette suggested.

Roman nodded as his hands tightened onto her hands. He loved her words and how she used them to help him get his mind back on track. "I love the way your mind works Suz."

"Baby you have to keep your mind strong as well as your heart and soul. You have to keep every piece of you strong for Leila. The doctors will figure it out and she will go back to being the rambunctious six year-old you can never love enough in life." Suzette kissed his right tattooed shoulder. "C'mon big man, I owe you a rub down. You've been about as good as you're going to be."

Roman nodded as he tossed is cell phone onto the night stand before he moved around and lay across the bed on his stomach as he felt her straddle his hips as she sat her pert little rear-end on his backside. Her soft hands began to knead the bare flesh of his back, sides and even his arms. Jesus this woman was going to be the death of him.

The massage was great, making love to her afterwards was even better and falling asleep with her in his arms was definitely the perfect way to end their last day in Vegas. He was really glad she'd come with him.

The 3 AM phone call however that woke them both out of a dead sleep was something he wasn't expecting.

Roman looked at the caller ID. "Kristine, what's going on?"

Kristine sniffled as she watched the ER doctors and nurses work on her baby girl. "R-R-Roman, Leila's gotten worse. She started vomiting blood and we're in the ER now. She's – She's asking for you. She needs you now Roman."

Roman's heart sunk into his stomach. "I'll be there as soon as I can Krissy." Roman looked over and saw Suzette already dressing and packing up the room.

"I'll get everything packed; call and get the red eye. We'll be there in a couple of hours. She needs you Roman; more than ever right now."

Roman nodded. He would be there by the time she woke up.

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains in the hotel room.

Amber eyes slowly opened as Adalyn swallowed and suddenly felt like she had fur growing on her tongue. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of water sitting on the night stand and swore it took forever to get the damn lid un-screwed to swallow almost the whole bottle.

Adalyn sat up and her head was spinning as she looked down and her nakedness gave her a sudden flash back of doing multiple shots of tequila with Dean the night before. They did body shots and danced at the club in the hotel downstairs, before moving it to their hotel room. They then did naked body shots and sexed it up for a few hours.

Anything else was a blur. She looked over and saw Dean laying on his stomach as her amber eyes suddenly zeroed in on his left hand. She didn't remember him wearing a ring on his left ring finger before.

Where the hell did that silver ring come from?

Adalyn moved her left hand and a sparkle from her left hand caught her eye as her eyes snapped to her left hand.

Where the hell did that diamond ring come from?

What the hell was going on exactly?

Her amber eyes landed on a piece of paper sitting under an empty champagne bottle as she picked it up and read it.

* * *

Original State of Nevada

Marriage Certificate:

I, Reverend Christopher Noland,

Hereby certify that on the 15th day of March, two thousand and fourteen at

Las Vegas in the County of Clark State of Nevada,

Groom: Dean Ambrose of Tampa, State of Florida,

And

Bride: Adalyn Armstrong of Tampa, State of Florida

We're by me united in Marriage.

As authorized by a marriage license issued for that purpose by:

The Clerk of the Circuit Court of Clark County, State of Nevada.

Witnesses:

Elvis Presley

Marilyn Monroe

* * *

"OH…MY…GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"


	15. Ch 15 A Long Night

**Chapter 15** – A Long Night

Blue/Grey eyes snapped open at the sound of a high pitched scream. His head was full of cotton and he felt like he had an old gym sock stuffed inside of his mouth. He moved around until he was sitting up and trying to focus his vision, but that wasn't happening. He looked over at a pair of amber eyes that looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ady, my sweet, what is wrong?" Dean asked in a raspy voice; sleep still evident in his tone.

"What's wrong?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yea, what's wrong?" Dean asked again; completely confused by her astonished look that adorned her beautiful face.

"I wake you up screaming and all you can ask is WHAT'S WRONG?"

Dean chuckled as he shook his head before sticking his finger in his ear and trying to get the ringing to stop. "Baby, you woke me out of a drunk alcohol stupor with a high pitched scream that would've made anyone else's ears bleed; I'm still not fully awake, but since I am awake could you please fill me in as to why you are sitting there naked freaking out when you could be over here naked with me."

"I don't remember us leaving the hotel room last night once we came up here. Do you?" She asked.

"I don't remember anything past when we started doing body shots off each other while we were fuckin like bunnies. All I remember is being buried balls deep in that fuckin tight little body of yours and leaning down to do a shot off the swell of that hot ass of yours." Dean sat up a little more as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he finally looked at Adalyn; really looked at her and noticed she really looked worried. "Baby, what is wrong?"

Adalyn swallowed hard before she handed over the piece of paper she'd been staring so hard at. "That's what's wrong."

Dean looked at her before he took the paper and looked down at it. Something akin to shock registered through his entire body as his eyes scanned the paper. His mouth went dry before it fell open. He suddenly bounced out of bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Adalyn's eyes shot open and her head snapped back. "Yes…NOW do you understand why I was freaking out instead of trying to molest you?"

"When did…How did…Are we…What?" Dean couldn't even finish a sentence or question; his brain had officially gone on strike.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're all flabbergasted." Adalyn noted verbally. "Did you have an actual question in that menagerie?" She asked as she reached over and started pulling her clothes on and looked over and watched as Dean shimmied into his jeans. She groaned and slightly salivated when she noted he did it commando.

Dean groaned. "We can't be married."

"Well apparently we can be because we are." Adalyn pointed out. "It's not the worst thing in the world ya know."

Dean's eyes locked with Adalyn's. "Ady…I didn't – I didn't mean it like that. We just – we really haven't been together that long and I'm not much of a marriage type of guy. The fact of the matter is – you're the first girl I've committed to in a really long time. I'm a love 'em and leave 'em guy; you know fuck and duck."

Adalyn held up her hands to stop him. "Please don't continue. I get it. You don't really need to elaborate on all the cliché way to say you are a player. If you were such a player why did you even want to start a relationship with me?" She questioned as she continued to move around the room packing up her things.

She suddenly felt very used.

Adalyn stopped packing at Dean's silence which seemed to fill the room to capacity. She looked over at Dean. "You didn't want a relationship with me…did you?"

"I didn't say that Ady." Dean stated softly as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and smoothed it down his torso.

"Yea well you didn't have to." Adalyn shook her head. "If you just wanted a fuck buddy you should have told me; at least then I would've known not to let my feelings get in the way with anything else."

"I'm not saying I don't want this relationship with you. Everything is just being blown out of proportion right now. We are both heavily hung over and we woke up to find out we got married last night while we were drunk." Dean stated as he walked closer to her.

"Drunken words from a sober heart…but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Adalyn asked. "Considering you don't have a heart." Adalyn finished pushing all of her things into her back and suitcase before zipping them closed. "Next time you don't want a relationship – just be fuckin honest with the girl. Don't string her along for months; making her believe you really want to be with her before you let the bottom drop out."

Adalyn shouldered her bag before she grabbed her rolling suitcase. She walked over to the door before she looked back at Dean. "Don't worry about us eloping; you'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Dean watched as she walked out hotel room. That whole conversation didn't go the way he wanted it to. In fact it slid sideways and fell off a fucking cliff. He picked up an empty Tequila bottle and hurdled it at the wall; smashing into a million pieces all over the place.

"FUCK!"

Dean sunk down to the floor at the end of the bed with his head in his hands…that REALLY didn't go well at all.

* * *

Suzette was sitting in a private family waiting room with Roman; no one else was there. Kristine had gone outside to take a phone call and get some fresh air. Leila had woken up as Roman and Leila had gotten there asking for both of them. They'd stayed until she'd fallen asleep again about an hour later.

Roman was keeping himself calm and trying to get what the doctor's had said through his head. The doctor's voice still there going over the facts of what had happened to his babygirl.

'_Leila has vomited so much over the last couple of months a__ laceration has formed at the lower esophagus and the upper part of the stomach. It is called Mallory-Weiss syndrome. The tear ruptured blood vessels, which then began to bleed. This syndrome was initially seen in alcoholics but can occur in anyone who vomits forcefully. The first symptom is usually the appearance of blood in vomited material. Mallory-Weiss syndrome is the cause of about 5% of bleeding episodes in the upper digestive tract. The diagnosis was made with an esophagoscopy which is a fancy term where a catheter is used to inject an artery with a dye that can be seen on x-rays. Most bleeding episodes stop by themselves, but sometimes we must perform esophagoscopy and stop the bleeding by cauterizing the bleeding vessel or injecting a drug into it. Alternatively, we may inject vasopressin or epinephrine during angiography to reduce blood flow into the bleeding vessel. People who lose a lot of blood require a transfusion. Surgical repair is rarely required.__ We'll monitor her for the next few days and figure out our course of action.'_

Roman was getting more worried by the minute and getting more pissed off that the doctor's had NO reasons for her vomiting. He already knew he'd been spending way too much time with Suzette and not nearly enough time with his sick daughter. His brain was scrambling for purchase as he looked at Suzette who had a pensive look on her face. "What?" He asked; it sounded rougher than he wanted to it.

Suzette made a face. "How much do you trust Kristine?"

"What are you asking?"

"I'm asking how much you actually trust your daughter's mother with her life."

Roman stood up as his Samoan temper started to flair. "What you're asking is ridiculous Suzette. She carried Leila in her body for 9 months; she's been a great mother to her for 6 years."

Suzette stood up to face Roman. "Has she really though? Or are you forgetting how I met Leila the first time? You know after one of Kristine's sex parties when some dude shoved your daughter into an empty bathroom and caused her to need stitches in her skull and a cast on her arm." Suzette chuckled ruefully. "Oh yea, she's right up there with Princess Diana."

Roman shook his head. "Don't go there Suzette. Kristine might have her faults in life but she would NEVER intentionally hurt Leila. That's her flesh and blood; what kind of person would even THINK that?" Roman pulled his hand through his hair. "I can't – I can't do this anymore Suzette. I can't divide my time between you and my daughter anymore. She is the most important person in my life and I will never forgive myself if something happens to her."

"Did I somehow give you the impression that I wanted more time from you? I know Leila is your life. I have said that to you since day one, when we decided to do this. I told you Leila comes first. I never asked you for anything special; I volunteered to come with you on the road this week so we could spend more time together and you were happy about it. Now I ask about the safety of your daughter with your ex-fiancée and suddenly you can't do 'this' anymore?" Suzette stated.

"I'm sorry Suzette; you have got to be out of your mind. There's no way in hell that Kristine did this to our daughter. I don't know if it's because you're jealous of us having a kid together or maybe it's because it's not you and me or whatever. I just can't allocate time to you anymore at least not until Leila gets better. Maybe once they figure out what is going on and get her cured we can try it again. But for now were going to have to stop seeing each other." Roman stated as he opened the door to the waiting room. "Go home Suzette; we're done."

"Are you serious Roman?" Suzy asked.

"I can't be any more serious. I'm not going to have you sitting here questioning if my daughter's mother is the one making my child sick. I have more important things to worry about right now."

"So you're going to break up with me because I questioned her safety?" Suzette was seriously dumbfounded.

"THIS IS MY DAUGHTER! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE. I HAVE CERTAIN THINGS IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW THAT I NEED TO MAKE A PRIORITY AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THEM. YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ARE NOTHING TO ME; MY DAUGHTER IS EVERYTHING!" Roman yelled. "Please leave." He calmed his voice down having to remember he was in the children's ward.

Suzette couldn't really say anything else.

What else was there left to say?

The cracking sound Suzette heard was her heart breaking. "Thanks for wasting six months of your life and my life on nothing."

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Roman could hear her voice crack as a few silent stray tears slid down her cheeks as she grabbed her things and walked out of the waiting room. His grey orbs watched as she stood outside by his trunk and called someone on the phone.

She wouldn't look at the hospital and she wouldn't even look at his truck. He watched a familiar black convertible Chevy Camaro with dual hot pink racing strips down the middle of the hood and trunk and matching hot pink Chevy bowtie emblem on the front and back pulled in and stopped behind his truck. He knew that car and those corkscrew curls with the honey blonde highlights anywhere. And when the gold flecked eyes threw an evil stink eye towards the building Roman physically flinched.

He watched as the shorter woman wrapped her arm around Suzette -who was clearly distraught by now- helped her into the Camaro as she pulled her bags from Roman's truck and tossed them into the trunk of the car; then watched as the Camaro left the parking lot as if it were the Indy 500.

Oh Shit. Imani was going to kick his Samoan ass.

* * *

Imani watched as Suzette moved around her condo. She was basically on auto pilot. She emptied her suitcases and traveling bags and started her laundry. Imani took note of how many times Suzette's eyes landed on the Shield sweatshirt laying over the back of the couch. Clearly it belonged to Roman.

Imani's small hands clenched into fists in her lap. "I'm going to kill him for doing this to you Suz."

"It's my own fault. I shouldn't have gotten involved with a guy who has a kid. I'd never done it before and I guess it was fun while it lasted. I just know now to ask first that way I can avoid it from happening again." Suzette stated as she continued to clean up the living room.

"I told him not to hurt you; I warned him ahead of time. Not everyone is built to be a girlfriend or a wife to a professional wrestler who is on the road 250 – 300 days a year, but you and Roman were so perfect. You made it work. You made it work when Kristine didn't even try to put any effort into it. You made him so happy and you really love Leila as if she were your own. What the fuck is wrong with him?" Imani asked.

"What if it is Kristine who is making her sick? I wouldn't put anything past that shady hoe!" Imani growled out.

The girls went silent as a knock on the door had both their heads snapping up. Imani walked over and fixed a glare at the door. If it was Roman she was going to dot his damn eye for him. She pulled the door open prepared to whoop his giant Samoan ass and stopped dead in her tracks at the tear stained face of Adalyn looking back at her.

Imani frowned deeply. "If you feel half as bad as Suzette looks, I really got my work cut out for me with whoopin some shield candy asses." Imani engulfed Adalyn in a tight hug before pulling the good doctor into the condo and leading her over to the couch. Imani almost wanted to threaten Seth with cutting off his brothers and best friends, but knew it wouldn't do any good. The three of them were like the three musketeers; no matter what was going on in their personal lives.

Suzette walked into the living room with a bottle of wine and three glasses.

It was obvious that tears were going to be cried and hearts were aching.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
